


You Are Still the One

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Elladan happens upon an injured half-Elf with amnesia and Elrond volunteers to care for the poor soul. Elladan is determined to find the perpetrators and endangers his own life/safety in doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

You Are Still The One.

 

Glorfindel’s heart felt burdened and heavy, seeing the hard and grim expression on Elladan’s gaunt face. Elrohir had also wanted to accompany them on tonight’s patrol, but Elrond had put his foot down, demanding one of his sons remained behind in the Last Homely House. And Glorfindel understood Elrond’s concern perfectly well.

 

The twins had become unpredictable since losing their mother. Unpredictable, rash, and aggressive. They practically radiated a sense of doom and depression. Glorfindel sighed deeply, knowing their dark mood would continue for quite some time; healing from such deep wounds took time.

 

“Why aren’t there any Orcs about to slay?” Elladan hissed the words from between clenched teeth. Constantly scanning his surroundings with his sharp Elven sight, one hand continued to rest on the grip of his sword, ready to draw it at the first sight of Orcs.

 

“Elrohir and you already slew a large number of Orcs during these last few years, Elladan. They know better now than to pass Imladris’ borders.” And yet, once in a while, the vile creatures still attempted to penetrate the lands. But the number of their attempted invasions had dwindled remarkably. The last time they had happened upon a last pack of Orcs had been one year ago.

 

/The twins slaughtered them ruthlessly./ Glorfindel had led the patrol that day and the Orcs’ attack had taken them by surprise. But the twins had reacted the fastest, and had launched a counter attack. Before the Orcs knew what was happening to them, most had been beheaded or had their chests ripped open by sharp swords. Watching the twins kill one Orc after another had scared even Glorfindel.

 

Looking at Elladan now, he found the twin’s brow furrowed, lips drawn into a narrow line and the eyes burning feverishly. /Regardless of the number of Orcs that you slay, Elladan, you won’t find peace of mind that way./ He had told the twins that before, but they weren’t ready to accept the truth. They had simply walked away, calling their former teacher a fool. “If everything goes well and we don’t run into Orcs, we will be home again in the morning.”

 

Elladan glared at him, and Glorfindel stopped himself from flinching at the expression in those stormy gray eyes. Pain and hurt were hidden beneath the wrath. If only he knew how to lessen that pain! But the twins wouldn’t let him. Not even Elrond had found a way into their hearts. This was a wound only time could heal and, in the meantime, they had to stand by the twins and Arwen and support them in whatever way possible.

 

“I don’t desire to return home,” hissed Elladan. “I want to stay on the roads and take out more Orcs!”

 

Glorfindel shook his head slightly, but remained silent, knowing from experience that Elladan would mock his words. /You need to release that pain, Elladan, and to finally allow it in./ Instead of working through the loss and pain, the twins had turned that anger on themselves, bottling it up inside. “We should make camp here for the remainder of the night. None of our scouts have sighted Orcs so we can assume that we are safe.”

 

Elladan shook his head firmly. “I will continue to search our surroundings!” He pushed his heels deeply into his horse’s flanks and took off before Glorfindel had a chance to command him to stay.

 

“Damn!” The Captain cursed seldom, but this occasion seemed to warrant it. “You two,” Glorfindel said, addressing his two most trusted guards, “Follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble!” After a moment’s thought, he added, “And remain hidden! If he sees you, he will have your hides!” /And mine as well, for sending you!/

 

The two guards left quickly and Glorfindel told the rest of the patrol to make camp and to create a small fire. He remained seated on Asfaloth, wanting to make one more round to make sure there were no immediate threats, and he spurred Asfaloth on. Understanding his master’s intention, the stallion trod silently and carefully. A moment later, Glorfindel vanished from his men’s view.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan instinctively knew that guards were following him, but he ignored them for now. Glorfindel’s sense of protectiveness felt smothering at times, but he also understood the Captain acted out of concern for his well-being. The last thing Glorfindel wanted was to have to carry the news of his death to the Lord of Imladris.

 

The image of Glorfindel informing Elrond of his son’s demise made him cringe, and Elladan calmed down. /Adar wouldn’t survive losing Elrohir or I./ He knew that with certainty and that knowledge convinced him to proceed more cautiously. Elrond’s state of mind was fragile at best, much like his sons’, and he should be careful not to worsen their emotional distress.

 

Now that his raging emotions had lost their bite, he told his horse to slow down, and a moment later, he slid out of the saddle. His feet met solid ground and the contact with the earth soothed him further. Although he was only half-Elven, a deep and sincere sense of nature had always been a part of him. Absentmindedly -- still lost in his musings -- he began to walk toward a shallow stream to his right. The soft whispering of the water made him sigh deeply, and he sat down, first removing his boots and then his socks. Letting his feet dangle in the cold water, he finally managed to sort out his emotional turmoil.

 

He missed his mother. Celebrían had left behind a void in his life when she had sailed for the Undying Lands. In a way he understood why she had left, but that still didn’t make it right. Elladan still believed that their love would have helped Celebrían heal, but their mother had given up. Elrond, Elrohir, Arwen and he had wept when she had told them that she was leaving for Aman. No matter what they had said in order to stop her, she had dismissed it and had left quietly, leaving behind three lives in turmoil. Yes, Elrond had done his best to console them, but their father had also been hurting and had burst out into tears. In the end, they had huddled close, hugging tightly in an effort to offer each other the much needed comfort. But it hadn’t been enough -- it never was enough.

 

A soft whimper, unexpectedly rising from the dark of night, drew Elladan’s attention. His hand went to his sword, and he rose from the grass soundlessly, trying to pinpoint the direction the sound had come from. Stealthily, he sneaked closer to a group of old trees, from where the sound had originated. He halted in his tracks when another whimper floated through the air. Someone was in pain -- in need of help -- and the sound almost catapulted him back to the moment when they had come upon Celebrían, bleeding and hurting. He shook his head in order to rid himself of that distressing image, and then narrowed his eyes to focus better. In spite of the dense darkness, he made out a form on the forest floor, curled up in a fetal position.

 

He took a moment to allow his Elven senses to scan his immediate surroundings. Except for the two guards behind him, and the huddled form in front of him, he was alone. No Orcs or other vermin were close. A hard groan cut through the air, and Elladan sheathed his sword, realizing he was in no immediate danger. Moving closer to the whimpering form, he halted once he stood beside the injured person. He sat on his heels and slowly extended a hand to gain a better view of this mysterious stranger. Behind him the two guards revealed themselves, stepping away from the bushes, but Elladan continued to ignore them.

 

“I am a friend,” he said in the Common Tongue, uncertain of whom he was dealing with. Was this injured person human? Or Elven? He had to find out if he wanted to help. The only answer he received was another moan, and the form shook when he placed a hand on the trembling shoulder. “I can help.”

 

As he met with no resistance, Elladan slowly and carefully rolled the stranger onto his back, hoping to catch a look of the other’s face; when he did, he released a startled yelp. “By the Valar!” The first thing he noticed was the extensive bruising and dried blood on the face. Bruises, black and heavy, marred the brittle skin, and the tremors worsened beneath his hand. Blood, wet and sticky dripped onto his fingertips as he tried to soothe the injured person. “Please, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” Dark hair that had shifted away from the face uncovered more of the stranger’s features, revealing slightly pointed ears. /Half-Elven!/ He had stumbled upon a half-Elf!

 

Looking over his shoulder, Elladan quickly addressed the guards. “Seek Glorfindel and bring him here!” He wasn’t sure he should move his new patient just yet, and the seasoned Captain had more experience when it came down to assessing serious injuries. One guard nodded and hurried away whilst the other remained at a distance, waiting for orders.

 

Elladan focused his attention back onto the injured half-Elf, and moistened his lips nervously. He had been trained in the art of healing by his father, but had seldom encountered someone as badly mistreated as this half-Elf. The injuries to the face were the first outward signs of damage he had encountered and he wondered what other injures were hidden beneath the tattered clothes.

 

Elladan prayed that his newest patient would remain calm and placate and wouldn’t struggle once he began tending to those injuries. “I will help you, I promise.” Elladan moved into a kneeling position and gently pulled his patient against him. Weak struggling followed, but the injured half-Elf was in no condition to put up any serious resistance. “Let me help you, my friend.” His heart bled, seeing tremors of fear and pain course through the other half-Elf’s body and he wished he possessed his father’s gift of healing.

 

The dirty rags that hung loosely around the too skinny body couldn’t possibly offer much protection against the cold of the night. Elladan unclasped his riding cloak, wrapping his charge in the warm fabric. Soft whimpers, pleading moans, and pain-filled groans barely made it past the bruised lips, and Elladan acted instinctively, tenderly rocking his charge. “I will look after you.” He didn’t know why this half-Elf had been so cruelly abused, and he was determined to find and punish the perpetrator.

 

For one moment his mind flashed back to the moment of finding Celebrían in a similar condition and his hate burned hotly. /Someone will pay for this, I promise!/ In his arms, his charge went limp, and then collapsed against him. The injured half-Elf had lost consciousness, which was a blessing at this point. Now, Elladan had to wait for Glorfindel to join them. Then they could assess the half-Elf’s condition properly and decide on the best course of action.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel hurried to join Elladan, who still sat cross-legged on the forest ground, holding a dirty, limp form in his arms. “What has happened here?” Concerned, he sat on his heels beside Elladan, trying to assess the situation.

 

“He is hurt -- badly.” Elladan swallowed hard and then looked Glorfindel in the eye. “I saw his ears. He is half-Elven.”

 

Glorfindel gave Elladan a look, which was hopefully reassuring. “You say injured. In what way is he injured?” Elladan slowly rolled his charge toward him until Glorfindel could see the face. “Oh, by the Valar!” Utterly shocked, he stared at the abused face. “Why? Who?”

 

“I told the guards to search our surroundings and they are still busy,” said Elladan in a trembling voice. “I stayed with him. He was scared when I touched him; he trembled over his entire body and I didn’t know what to do. I am not certain it is safe to move him.”

 

Glorfindel gently pushed the dirty, raven hair away from the injured half-Elf’s face and examined their new patient. His face contorted, realizing the severe damage.

 

“Can we move him?” Elladan didn’t want to admit it, but his memories were getting the better of him. Images of his mother, crying helplessly, tore at his mind. This battered half-Elf was bringing everything back and deepening his pain. He desperately needed to put some distance between them. Maybe then the memories would lessen in intensity.

 

“We don’t have a choice,” announced Glorfindel in a firm voice. “We must take him to the Last Homely House so your father can attend to his wounds.” Glorfindel fervently hoped that Elrond still possessed the necessary strength to heal this young one. Elrond had become a mere shadow of his former self, mourning losing his wife.

 

“Can you take him? I am afraid I will hurt him accidentally.” The memories of finding Celebrían in such a similar way were quickly overwhelming him, and the stench of blood that clung to the injured half-Elf made it easier for the horrid images to intrude on him.

 

Glorfindel read the truth in Elladan’s eyes and he quickly nodded his head, realizing he had to take control. “Bring Asfaloth over here!” One of the guards obeyed and guided the horse close to him. Glorfindel rose from the ground and mounted the stallion. “Place him in front of me.”

 

Elladan carefully lifted their charge and placed him in front of Glorfindel, relieved to see his former tutor’s arms wrap around their swaying patient.

 

“I have got him,” said Glorfindel in an effort to reassure Elladan. “Why don’t you remain here and see if you can find tracks of the ones who did this to him? In the meantime, I will take him to your father.”

 

Elladan nodded, thankful that the memories weren’t that intrusive any more now that he was no longer holding the injured half-Elf. “If there are any tracks, I will find them. This horrendous deed cannot go unpunished.”

 

“I will take good care of him,” promised Glorfindel, seeing Elladan’s expression. “He is safe with me.”

 

“Thank you… It is just… This reminds me of… of…” Elladan was unable to finish his sentence, afraid more images would return.

 

“I understand,” said Glorfindel. “I really do.” He had been there that day when they had found Celebrían and he was also fighting returning memories.

 

Elladan nodded once more, indicating he understood. “I will find the ones who did this to him. Now go. He needs a healer -- urgently.”

 

Glorfindel tightened his hold on the unconsciousness stranger and then nodded to the guards, indicating he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. It would take him two hours at least to reach the Last Homely House and he prayed to the Valar that his charge would remain unconsciousness during that time.

 

Elladan watched them leave. His hands, which had turned into fists behind his back, now opened. /Adar will take good care of him./ Maybe it was because the stranger was a half-Elf as well, or maybe it was the horror he had experienced when seeing the damage done to the other half-Elf, but he had definitely felt some sort of strange connection. /I don’t know who he is, yet I feel worried. More than just worried./ Unable to solve this puzzle, Elladan turned and joined the guards that had remained behind to aid him in his search.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hold on a little longer. Oh, Elbereth, please continue to grant him oblivion!” Glorfindel tightened his hold further when the stranger trembled fiercely against him. He was only a few minutes away from the Last Homely House and the sentries had already noticed his unexpected return. One of Glorfindel’s hands, which rested on the stranger’s hip, felt the hard bone just below the surface of the skin, which was icy cold beneath the rags. His charge was nothing but skin and bones!

 

“Glorfindel!” Erestor, who had been reading in the library, had seen Glorfindel’s return and had immediately descended the stairs to join the Captain.

 

“Catch him! Make sure he doesn’t fall!” Glorfindel carefully lowered his charge into Erestor’s arms. Surprise quickly made way for shock on Erestor’s face, and Glorfindel knew the Chief Advisor had also realized how serious these injuries were. “Elladan found him like that. Where is Elrond? This one needs a healer!”

 

Erestor had also registered the slightly pointed ears and reached the same conclusion Elladan had. “Peredhel.”

 

“We can discuss his heritage later, Erestor! A healer, now!”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Elrond is beyond my reach, Glorfindel. He has been in some sort of trance all day long; it began after Elladan left.” Erestor made sure he had a firm hold on the injured half-Elf and then walked toward the healing wing, wondering how to draw Elrond from this hypnotic state. “Glorfindel, go to Elrond and tell him that I am tending to a severely injured half-Elf.”

 

“You?” Glorfindel frowned deeply. “You aren’t trained in the art of healing.”

 

“Exactly, and I count on Elrond to remember that as well.” Erestor nodded encouragingly. “Elrond is in his rooms. Make haste whilst I carry our patient to the healers.”

 

Glorfindel realized Erestor’s advice was wise and sped away, eager to talk to Elrond. Hopefully he would find a way to break this trance his Lord and friend was in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor tenderly placed the stranger on one of the cots, and gestured for the healers to bring warm water and a wash cloth. Before Elrond -- or any other of the healers could work on this injured Elf -- the blood and dirt needed to be removed from the face and body. And Erestor intended to perform this duty himself.

 

Elrohir, who had seen Erestor storm inside with a new patient, immediately joined them. His breath caught, catching sight of the battered half-Elf. “What did they do to him?”

 

“Help me remove these rags.”

 

Elrohir used his knife to cut away the dirty fabric and then flung it onto the floor with a look of disdain. It might have been a long undershirt once, but now it was tattered, covered in blood and crusted with dirt and mud. His eyes narrowed, finding the other half-Elf’s entire body stained with bruises and cruelly inflicted cuts from a blunt knife. “We will start by cleaning these up. I hope my father will join us shortly.”

 

Erestor soaked the wash cloth in tepid water, in which healing herbs floated freely. “So do I, my friend.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond?” Glorfindel silently entered his Lord’s private chambers and flinched violently, finding Elrond seated on the windowsill, staring outside blankly. “Elrond? We need you.” He came to a standstill next to his friend and rested a hand on Elrond’s shoulder, shaking the narrow form. Ever since Celebrían’s departure Elrond had steadily lost weight. Glorfindel was too scared to think of the possibility of Elrond fading; if the Lord of Imladris succumbed to grief the forces of good would lose a very important battle. They simply couldn’t afford to lose Elrond!

 

Glorfindel tried again, shaking a bit harder this time. He leaned in closer until he was in Elrond’s immediate view and said, “Elrond, we need you. I brought in a severely wounded half-Elf and we need you! We need your healing skills!” Shaking even harder, he nearly shouted at his friend. “Elrond, come back to us!”

 

Elrond trembled violently. Spasms rocked his body, but then he blinked, drew in a deep breath and the large, gray eyes finally focused.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Listen to me. Look at me.” Glorfindel managed to squirm onto the windowsill as well, wrapping one arm loosely around Elrond. They had been friends for so long that they had long done away with formality. Rubbing the skinny back beneath his fingertips, Glorfindel kept the half-Elf’s gaze prisoner, not allowing Elrond to break eye contact now that it had finally been established. “Stay with me.”

 

Elrond moistened his dry, chapped lips and attempted speech. But as he hadn’t drunk for the last few hours his voice sounded hoarse and unused. “Wounded? Who is?” His brow furrowed. “Half-Elven?”

 

“Yes, Elladan found an injured half-Elf whilst we were patrolling the borders and I brought him back here. His condition is worrisome to say the least, and he needs your expertise. Will you come with me and care for this poor soul? Erestor said he would look after him, but the both of us know he isn’t talented in the ways of the healer.” Glorfindel left the window sill, giving Elrond the space he needed to unfold his legs. He then assisted Elrond into getting to his feet and steadied him when the Lord of Imladris swayed. Glorfindel bit his bottom lip, trying not to voice his concern.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. “Take me to my patient, Glorfindel. The Valar help him if Erestor tries to ‘heal’ him. Erestor is an excellent Chief Advisor, but healing isn’t one of his talents.”

 

Glorfindel smiled weakly; Erestor had known that hearing this would convince Elrond to move and cooperate. “I am certain Erestor is doing his best.”

 

Elrond huffed, clearly not agreeing with his Captain. “We shouldn’t waste precious time.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile brightened, finding Elrond was taking control of this situation by actually pulling him along. Maybe there was hope for Elrond yet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir took a step away from the cot and looked at the injured half-Elf. Now that the dirt, blood and mud had been removed from the abused body, he could tell that not a single inch was free of some sort of injury. Anger boiled inside him and he hoped fervently that his twin would track down the perpetrators. “I want to do some serious damage in turn!”

 

“I know that, Elrohir.” Erestor, seated on one side of the bed, tenderly pushed the now clean strands of raven hair away from the half-Elf’s face. The bruises made it hard to recognize the other Elf’s features and Erestor hoped a full recovery was possible for their charge.

 

When Elrond entered unexpectedly, Erestor left the bed side and stood back against the wall, giving the healer the space he needed to work in. His gaze met Glorfindel’s and Erestor could still catch a hint of worry in the large, azure eyes. The state Elrond was in worried Glorfindel too. They had to talk about this -- all three of them. Maybe there was a way they could strengthen and support their mourning friend.

 

“Can you help him?” whispered Glorfindel in a choked voice.

 

Elrond sat down on the side of the bed and his probing fingers gently examined the injured areas. “Yes, I think so...” Elrond didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, as his patient suddenly jerked on the bed, shaking fiercely.

 

A muffled scream escaped from between the clenched lips and suddenly the injured half-Elf threw himself off of the bed, landing hard on the floor. A chocked wail made it past the bruised lips and the stranger crawled backwards, until he hit the wall. His features contorted with terror and he wrapped his arms around his legs, which he pulled close against his chest. Rocking hard, he buried his face in the space between his knees and chest.

 

Elrond’s gaze met Glorfindel’s. “I was afraid this would happen.”

 

“What do we do now?” Elrohir wrung his hands, hating feeling this helpless. There was so little he could do to help!

 

“Let me try to reach him.” Elrond counted on his healing energy to help him. Hopefully this troubled soul recognized the goodness and his desire to help. Elrond rose from the bed, and remained steady on his feet when he walked over to the trembling half-Elf on the floor. “My name is Elrond,” he said in a comforting tone, which he had only used with his children whenever they had been scared or hurt. “You are safe here.” He sat down cross-legged and repeated his words over and over again. “My name is Elrond. And you are safe here.” Elrond wasn’t even sure his charge understood what he was saying as the rocking and whimpering continued.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Elrohir.

 

Elrond asked his son to fetch some calming tea for their patient. Slowly, he inched closer and carefully rested a hand loosely on the injured half-Elf’s back. Another distressed shriek, muffled and chocked, cut through the room, but the stranger didn’t try to move away from him, which encouraged Elrond. “I am here to help, my friend. I am here to help.” Slowly rubbing the bruised back, Elrond managed to move even closer until their bodies touched.

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath when the stranger suddenly launched himself at Elrond, possessively wrapping arms and legs around the Lord of Imladris.

 

“His emotional pain overwhelmed him,” whispered Erestor, who came to a halt behind Glorfindel. His heart went out to this tormented soul.

 

Elrond managed to compose himself, momentarily stunned by the other Elf’s action. He then brought his arms up behind the stranger’s back and hugged him close, opening his mind in the hope that this poor soul understood he was merely trying to help. “I need to examine your injuries… Do you understand?” The form against him flinched brutally and Elrond’s eyes filled with unshed tears. Pain, suffering and hurt floated into his mind and he had to pull away, or else he would have been overwhelmed by the other Elf’s sorrow.

 

“I know that you don’t know me and that you have no reason to trust me; and yet I ask of you to trust me.” Surprised, he felt the stranger nod against his chest. “I am a healer, my friend, and I won’t rest until you are well on your way to recovery. Do you believe me?” He opened his mind again, hoping to reassure the other. The stranger’s thoughts were chaotic, and he soothed him to the best of his abilities. “I am here for you. We all are, but you have to trust us.”

 

“I wonder how Adar is going to do this,” mumbled Elrohir, “He can’t possibly examine him with our patient still conscious. He would panic.”

 

Erestor blinked, and nodded once. “I know how… Tell the healers to burn the healing herbs; they will know which ones to use. The smoke will sedate him and put him to sleep.”

 

Elrohir hurried away and Glorfindel gave Erestor a puzzled look. “Maybe you know more about the art of healing than I originally thought.”

 

“It is just something I once heard of,” said Erestor, unwilling to explain how he had gained this particular knowledge.

 

Elrond nodded. “Yes, that is excellent thinking, Erestor.” The stranger’s hold on him tightened frantically, and Elrond immediately concentrated on his charge again. “Erestor is a friend – a good friend. And so is Glorfindel. You are among friends.” Relieved, he noticed that the trembling had lessened. “You are safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. We will protect you.” Unexpectedly, the weakened half-Elf sagged against him, losing consciousness once more. “Erestor, Glorfindel, help me return him to the bed.”

 

The two Elves assisted Elrond and then stood back. Elrond, however, remained in close contact with his patient, guiding the pale face against his chest so he could hold him close.

 

Erestor, who noticed Elrond’s swimming eyes, moved closer and knelt in front of his friend. “What is it?”

 

“I felt his despair… his pain, his sorrow. He has suffered greatly!” Releasing his tears, Elrond rocked his charge once more. “So much pain… Such loneliness…”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard; a lump of fierce emotions had formed in his throat. “Do you think he understands what we are saying?”

 

“I do,” said Elrond, softly. Looking at his friends, he moistened his lips and then said, “He will need all the support he can get.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “He has it.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply troubled by these recent events. Elrond wasn’t as strong as he appeared, but at least the Elf-Lord was no longer drowning in self-pity. Elrond was so focused on this injured half-Elf that he had pushed back his own pain. “We will stand by him,” Glorfindel promised. /And we will stand by you as well./


	2. Chapter 2

You Are Still The One.

Part 2

 

Elrond had banished them to the waiting area so he could attend to their patient in peace and quiet. Now Glorfindel paced impatiently, resembling a large cat, caged against its will. Erestor had seated himself on the windowsill, and stared into the distance. “Anor is finally rising. Morning will quickly be upon us.”

 

“A morning our patient can’t see because someone pummeled him so extensively that his eyes are beaten shut!” Allowing his rage a way out, Glorfindel slammed his fist against the wall. He had come to a halt and trembled over his entire body. He had seldom felt such anger!

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a long and troubled look and then rose from the windowsill. Coming to a standstill behind Glorfindel, he lightly rested his hands on the tense shoulders, slowly beginning to massage them. “He is safe now. No one will ever hurt him again.”

 

“But they already did!”

 

“You cannot change the past,” offered Erestor, still working on the tense muscles beneath his fingertips.

 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired advisor, once more marveling about the other Elf. “I still remember the first time we met.” He didn’t know where that thought had come from, or why he had said it aloud, but it had felt like the right thing to say.

 

“So do I,” confirmed Erestor, who now guided Glorfindel to a wooden bench. “It was in Lindon.”

 

“Elrond and you were ready to head for Imladris.” He had heard stories of the fabled half-Elf, and he had felt proud to serve Elrond. But he had also been nervous the first time that he was about to meet the half-Elf. Thankfully, Erestor had been there as well, and the advisor had quickly broken the ice. “I am eternally grateful that you allowed me in.” Elrond and Erestor had been shield brothers, and best friends, and he had been worried that the duo wouldn’t allow him close. “I was to be Elrond’s Captain, and his personal bodyguard; it was my task to keep him safe. It would have been easy for you to shut me out and remind me of my place.”

 

Erestor, who now clasped his hands in his lap, gave Glorfindel a warm smile. “You are Glorfindel, the reborn Captain of the House of the Golden Flower. It is an honor to be your friend.”

 

“Still… What Elrond and you shared was a tight bond. It must have been hard to allow me in.”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Not really. From the first moment we met, I knew you would enrich our lives.”

 

Glorfindel rested his back against the wall whilst studying Erestor. Even after all these millennia he still didn’t understand him. The first thing that had struck him during that meeting had been the easy way in which the other had welcomed him into his life.

 

Erestor was easy to like and befriend, and when Elrond’s children had been little they had adored their dark-haired storyteller. Whenever Elrond and Celebrían had been too tired to tell them a bedtime story, Erestor had filled in. Erestor was cunning, wise, intelligent, and possessed a very warm and loving character. And that was the very reason why Glorfindel didn’t understand why Erestor had never taken a lover during the long time they had known each other. But then again, neither had he; losing Ecthelion had scarred him for life. “Nonetheless, I am still grateful that you helped me gain a place in this family.”

 

“If I hadn’t, Elrond would have,” said Erestor, enjoying Glorfindel’s closeness. The blond was fair, charming and a seasoned warrior. He was truly honored to have Glorfindel for a friend.

 

“I am not that certain,” mused Glorfindel, “Elrond had just lost Elros and he wasn’t very interested in forming new friendships.” Erestor had been the key factor in them becoming such good friends so quickly.

 

“Elrond…” Erestor sighed deeply after speaking the name. “I am once more worried about him. I couldn’t draw him out of that trance-like state earlier.”

 

“You need to be more forceful with him. Shake him, yell at him. Do whatever it takes to make him respond.”

 

“I am not like that,” mumbled Erestor, barely audible.

 

“I know you’re not. You couldn’t even be cross with the twins when they played a trick on you.” Erestor was a gentle soul, another thing that made the advisor so desirable in his eyes.

 

Erestor shrugged, blushing weakly. “They were children. And it is a children’s privilege to pull pranks on their elders.”

 

Although Glorfindel would have loved to discuss the past, he felt he needed to focus on the present. “Maybe this stranger’s suffering will make Elrond realize he isn’t useless, that he is still needed.”

 

Erestor nodded in understanding. “Elrond always needed to be needed. That is why he is such a good father and ruler -- he cares. Maybe he even cares too much. He wants everyone to be well and happy, and so he worries.”

 

Glorfindel wondered if there wasn’t some flaw to Erestor’s reasoning, but let it rest. “Maybe now that this stranger needs him he will rise above his personal pain.”

 

“I feel deeply for our injured patient and I hope he will make a full recovery, but in the meantime, I am grateful he is here and in need of help. Elrond will now focus on him and realize there is life after losing Celebrían.”

 

“I miss her too,” said Glorfindel, seeing the saddened expression on Erestor’s face.

 

“She was a good friend…” Erestor drew in a deep breath in order to compose himself. “It is Elrond and the children we need to concentrate on. How do you feel about leaving Elladan alone out there?”

 

Glorfindel considered that question. “His reaction was a lot like Elrond’s. He was reminded that he isn’t the only one suffering and that might actually do him good. And how has Elrohir been?”

 

“Better as well, less angry. Working with the healers and the injured reminded him of the same thing. There is more suffering out there than just his.” Erestor briefly closed his eyes. It had been long since he’d had a night of decent sleep. He had spent most of the hours of the night sitting with Elrond, watching over him whenever the half-Elf had slipped beneath the shadows.

 

“You are tired,” said Glorfindel, wondering why he hadn’t realized that before. After Elrond had lost Elros, Erestor had guarded the half-Elf’s sleep as well. “Are you watching over him during the night?”

 

“Who else is there to perform this task?” Erestor opened tired eyes. “Don’t misunderstand me; it is an honor to watch over him, but it robs me of my sleep in turn.”

 

Glorfindel cast a look down the corridor, which remained empty. “You don’t have to watch over him now. You could take a cat nap right now.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened slightly, but then a smile formed on his face. “And does that mean…”

 

Glorfindel finished for him. “That I will watch over you? Yes, I would be honored to do so.”

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Erestor accepted the offer, and rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Wake me should news reach you.”

 

“I will. And now, sleep.” Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Erestor’s waist, not at all surprised at how perfect the dark-haired Elf felt in his arms. Hadn’t he been in love with Erestor for the last few centuries? He had always known Erestor would fit perfectly against him. If only he could find a way to tell Erestor he loved him.

 

Erestor, still blissfully unaware of his friend’s infatuation with him, gently drifted off into the land of dreams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir failed to hide the grin that now surfaced upon his face. Glorfindel was holding Erestor close, whilst the Chief Advisor was fast asleep. Arwen, Elladan and he had often thought there was more than just friendship when it came down to Glorfindel’s feelings for Erestor, but they had never confronted their friend with those suspicions.

 

“Why are you grinning?” The hair at the back of his neck stood rigid, seeing that particular smirk on Elrohir’s face. That grin took Glorfindel aback, knowing how grim and gloomy Elrohir perceived life at the moment.

 

Elrohir shrugged once, as he wasn’t in the mood for teasing. He was here to inform them about their newest patient. “You might want to wake Erestor; he will want to hear this as well.”

 

“I am awake…” Erestor mumbled, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes with his knuckles.

 

Glorfindel’s heart did something funny at that moment; it leapt in his chest and it definitely missed a beat at that adorable gesture. /I want to kiss the sleep away from his eyes…/ Oh, he was utterly in love and a hopeless romantic! He always had been; Ecthelion had constantly teased him with that.

 

Erestor ran a hand through his long, dark mane and then straightened his robes, slightly pulling away from Glorfindel. He managed to stop the blush that threatened to form on his face as he recalled how warm and incredibly soft Glorfindel had felt against him. Which amazed him. He had never thought of Glorfindel as soft before. He had seen the finely toned muscle structure beneath the skin when he had watched Glorfindel spar with his men. “How is our patient?” He pushed any musings concerning Glorfindel to the back of his mind and focused on their charge. /I also need to check on Elladan. I can’t have him running loose./

 

Elrohir sat down in a chair opposite their wooden bench and sighed deeply. “Adar believes there will be little permanent damage, but...”

 

“That is good news.” Glorfindel had subconsciously reached for Erestor’s hand and clasped his fingers firmly around the limb, never realizing what he was doing.

 

Erestor wondered about Glorfindel taking his hand in his, but he didn’t mention it, feeling the apprehension that coursed through the blond Elf’s body. “What about his eyes?”

 

“When they targeted the eyes with their blows they did some serious damage.”

 

“Oh, Elbereth!” Glorfindel involuntarily squeezed Erestor’s hand.

 

Erestor was equally worried, but managed to hide his emotions better. Glorfindel’s fingers shook and he reached out, burying the blond’s hand in his, rubbing the skin softly. Glorfindel’s hand was now cradled safely within his, but the Captain didn’t seem to notice. He then asked the question he knew Glorfindel didn’t dare ask. “Is he blind?”

 

“Adar isn’t certain.” Elrohir shifted uncomfortable on the chair. “Much depends on our patient’s healing ability. Adar also thinks that our patient is Half-Elven, and thus is his healing ability the uncertain factor. He should heal in time, but we won’t know for sure for another few weeks.”

 

Erestor frowned. “I wonder what he was doing out there -- alone. Why not come and live here in Imladris?”

 

“Maybe he was on his way here and then he fell into the hands of…” Glorfindel paused, “I don’t even know who did this to him.”

 

“That reminds me,” said Erestor. “I need to contact Elladan. He can’t be out there by himself.”

 

“I left ten guards with him,” replied Glorfindel, “he should be relatively safe.”

 

Erestor cast a look at Elrohir, expecting a fierce, maybe even aggressive reaction from the twin now that his brother was being discussed. But Elrohir surprised him.

 

“Elladan might act rash at times, but he is an accomplished tracker and warrior. He will look out for himself and his men.” Elrohir had first wanted to demand he be sent after Elladan, but had quickly realized he was needed more here. Ever since this stranger had entered his life, his emotions and thoughts were shifting. Where he had once only thought of himself, this suffering had reminded him that he wasn’t alone. He understood once more that he was part of a family, and for that he felt thankful.

 

“I will take care of Elladan,” said Erestor, surprising the two other Elves.

 

“And how are you going to do that?” asked Glorfindel in a disbelieving voice.

 

“Think!” Erestor shook his head and slowly pulled his hands away from Glorfindel’s. The blond didn’t even seem to notice, as he was staring questioningly at him. “Estel is out there with the Dúnedain! He is close to Elladan!”

 

“And how do you plan to inform him of that fact? We will need to send a messenger and that will take days!” Glorfindel shook his head. “That is too long.”

 

“I will farspeak with Estel,” announced Erestor, who now rose from the bench. “But first, I want to see how our mysterious stranger is doing.” Without waiting for Elrohir or Glorfindel to join him, Erestor marched down the corridor, toward the half-Elf’s recovery room.

 

“Farspeak? Did he really say farspeak?” Glorfindel had known Erestor for millennia, but this was one talent he had never known of. He had always thought only Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel and maybe a handful of other Elves had mastered the ability to farspeak.

 

“He did,” confirmed Elrohir, whose brow furrowed in thought. “I didn’t know that either, but then again, he is Adar’s confidant and his Chief Advisor. I wouldn’t be surprised to learn he has been hiding more secrets.”

 

Glorfindel’s frown deepened. “I hope not. I am not in the mood for more revelations.”

Little did he know…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond’s eyes revealed fatigue and exhaustion when he looked at his long-time friend, now that Erestor had cautiously entered the room. “There is no need for stealth. He won’t wake for a few more hours.” Elrond was seated in a comfortable chair, which he had pulled close to the bed in which his patient was sound asleep.

 

Erestor shuffled inside, his features contorting whilst taking in the bandaged face. Clean bandages hid the eyes from view, providing a shadowed and restful shelter. “He still looks like he is in a bad way.”

 

“What did you expect? He has only been here for a few hours. Recovery will take him months.” Elrond leaned back into the comfort of the chair and massaged his temples. “I fear for his eyesight; it might never be restored again.”

 

Erestor had now reached the foot end of the bed and came to a halt. Behind him Elrohir and Glorfindel appeared, and they remained standing near the doorway, unwilling to crowd the room when their patient needed rest.

 

Elrond managed a weak smile. It was good to have his friends and son here. If only Elladan was here as well, and Arwen would return from her stay in Lothlórien. He missed them! He placed his hand on his patient’s, and sent a tiny amount of his healing energy into the other Elf’s body. He had to pace himself, as he had already used a large amount of his healing energy.

 

Elrohir had briefly left the room and now reappeared carrying a glass with fresh spring water, which he placed on the night stand next to the bed. “Do you think he will be able to drink some water?”

 

“Not whilst he is asleep,” said Elrond, taking hold of the glass. He dipped his fingertips in the cool liquid and moistened his charge’s lips with the water. A few drips even flowed inside, and the injured half-Elf swallowed convulsively. Elrond continued to moisten the lips, hoping to get as much water as possible inside his patient. “We need to make certain that he is never alone. When he wakes up again he might panic, like he did last time. Someone needs to be at his side to calm and reassure him.”

 

“We will take turns,” said Glorfindel, compassionately. “Why don’t you let me sit with him first? You can sleep in the meantime; you need to be rested when he wakes again.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I agree.” He slowly rose from his chair and watched Glorfindel take the seat he had just vacated. He walked toward Erestor and came to a standstill beside his friend. “Elladan?”

 

“I will take care of him. Don’t worry, Elrond.” Erestor rested a hand on Elrond’s shoulder and guided him toward the doorway. Before exiting the room, he looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. The blond nodded once, and Erestor then steered Elrond toward his private chambers. The nap he had taken earlier had refreshed him and he would guard his friend’s sleep once more, making certain no nightmares tormented Elrond’s sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My Lord? We have found tracks! Fresh ones!”

 

Elladan immediately joined the guard who now pointed out the tracks to him. “Orcs…”

 

“But there is more,” said the guard, and his voice took on a chilling quality. “Men.”

 

Elladan sat on his heels, and studied the tracks with disbelief. “Men and Orcs? Working together? One pack?” It was a shocking thought! “Why would they ally themselves with Orcs?”

 

“I don’t know why, but apparently they did just that,” said the guard, experiencing the same disbelief and shock as Elladan.

 

“We need to find them and eliminate this threat!” Orcs and Men working together… The thought alone was enough to make him apprehensive. “We need to take them out.”

 

“There are only eleven of us,” said the guard, thoughtfully. “And judging by these tracks their pack consists of more than twenty members. We are outnumbered.”

 

“You speak wisely,” acknowledged Elladan. “We will need help if we want to take them out. We will follow them for now and remain hidden from their eyes.”

 

The guard nodded in agreement and issued all necessary orders. Within seconds they had extinguished the fire and eliminated all tracks that could possibly betray them. Once they had disappeared into and between the trees, not a single trace remained behind. It was as if they had never been there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor watched Elrond’s sleep like he had done countless times before. The half-Elf had been exhausted when they had finally made it to his rooms, and Elrond had sunk down onto the bed, asleep the moment his head had made contact with the pillow. Erestor hadn’t bothered to undress his friend; instead he had covered Elrond with warm blankets. Seated on the bed, with his back against the headboard, he closed his eyes and focused the power within.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Estel reached for the steadying trunk of a nearby tree when alien thoughts unexpectedly formed in his mind. “Who? What?”

 

/It is I, Erestor. I need to talk to you./

 

Estel blinked once, twice, and quickly reassured the other Rangers that he was fine when they stopped to inquire why he was swaying on his feet. /You took me by surprise, my friend./ Elrond had farspoken with him several times before, but never had Erestor. What had caused the Chief Advisor to contact him in this manner? /How can I be of assistance?/ Erestor wouldn’t contact him in this way unless it was urgent.

 

/I would ask of you to seek out Elladan’s party. He should be quite close by./

 

Estel arched an eyebrow, forgetting Erestor couldn’t see it. /Why is that?/ He would comply because he instinctively sensed that something was amiss, but he wanted to know just what had caused such complications that he was called upon to seek out his foster-brother’s party. Elladan was an accomplished tracker and warrior and didn’t need someone to watch his back.

 

/I have reason to believe that he is in danger. He is tracking a pack of… Orcs probably, and these ones are really vicious. You are closest, Estel, and you can find him rather quickly. Stay with him if you can until he leaves for Imladris./ Erestor was quickly tiring. There was a reason why he didn’t farspeak that often any more; it just demanded too much of his very limited life energy. /Do you understand, Estel?/

 

/Yes, I do,/ confirmed Estel quickly, sensing their momentary link was weakening. /I will find him and keep him safe./

 

/Thank you./ Now that his mission had been completed, Erestor’s eyes opened to make certain Elrond was still soundly asleep. “What?” To his surprise, Erestor found that his surroundings had changed. He was no longer in Elrond’s rooms, but in his own. How had he gotten here?

 

“Ah, you are coherent again. You had me worried for a second.” Glorfindel sat down on the bed and placed a cool, wet cloth on Erestor’ brow. When he had entered Elrond’s rooms, he had found Erestor shaking and sweating profusely. Apparently farspeaking was extremely draining for Erestor and it probably explained why he had never seen the advisor do it before. “Elrond was awake and he asked me to make certain you rested.”

 

“Elrond was awake?” Erestor was about to leave the bed to return to Elrond’s private chambers when a wave of vertigo hit him, forcing him to remain flat on his back instead.

 

“Someone needs to watch over Elrond. What if he slips beneath the shadows again?”

 

“I asked Lindir to sit with him,” explained Glorfindel, wiping the cold sweat from Erestor’s brow and then removing the washcloth all together. “You wore yourself down.”

 

“It had to be done, and Elrond isn’t strong enough to reach out to Elladan.” Erestor was slowly regaining his strength and managed to push himself into a sitting position. “We both know Elladan isn’t in his right mind these days.”

 

Glorfindel vividly recalled the haunted look in Elladan’s eyes when the twin had practically begged him to take hold of their charge. “You are right, of course.” Glorfindel reached for the goblet filled with miruvor, which one of the servants had delivered to Erestor’s rooms, and encouraged the dark-haired Elf to sip. “You need it to strengthen you.”

 

Sipping obediently, Erestor grew worried again. “Who is sitting with our patient then?”

 

“Elrohir is.” Glorfindel took the empty goblet from Erestor’s trembling hands and pulled up the covers to the other Elf’s chest. “You should rest now. I will take care of Elrond and our stranger.”

 

Erestor didn’t agree. “I will be back on my feet in a few more minutes.”

 

“I never knew you could farspeak,” said Glorfindel in a thoughtful voice. It looked like he had to stay in order to make certain Erestor rested. He was sure that the moment he left these rooms, the advisor would leave his bed and return to Elrond’s side.

 

“I seldom do, but sometimes it is necessary.” Erestor wondered about Glorfindel’s presence here. Why wasn’t the blond leaving yet? It almost seemed as if the Captain wanted to look after him personally! “It came in handy at Mount Orodruin. Whenever Elrond was unable to communicate with Ereinion, I took his place. Farspeaking wasn’t that draining in the old days.”

 

“What changed, then?” Why was it so draining now? Glorfindel studied Erestor and found the dark-haired Elf had averted his gaze.

 

“Nothing of importance,” said Erestor evasively. “The important thing is that Estel is on his way to meet with Elladan. Estel will stay with him until Elladan leaves for Imladris again.”

 

“You did well, then,” said Glorfindel, smiling. Everything was quiet around them, everything seemed well, and Erestor was so close, so beautiful. Glorfindel nearly lost himself in the dark, brown eyes, and began to lean in closer in order to finally taste those ruby red lips. He had wanted to taste them for so long!

 

“My Lord Erestor! The healers sent me to inform you that your patient has woken and as you told me not to disturb Lord Elrond…”

 

“Damn!” Glorfindel cursed beneath his breath, and was forced to pull away from those slightly pouting lips, which he had wanted to kiss so badly. “Why now? Do the Valar really hate me that much?”

 

Erestor reacted instantly and addressed the servant. “I will inform Lord Elrond. You did well, thank you.” The servant’s voice had broken the spell that had momentarily captivated them, and he sighed, distressed for an unfathomable reason. He couldn’t agree more with Glorfindel; why now? And did the Valar hate him too? He could have sworn that Glorfindel was about to kiss him!

 

“Uhm, you should inform Elrond…” said Glorfindel, reluctantly rising from the bed. “I will see to our patient until Elrond arrives.” He really wanted to stay and evoke such a magical moment again. But the moment had passed him by, and he had failed to make good use of it. “Maybe we can talk some more… later?” he asked, hopefully.

 

“Maybe,” replied Erestor, growing hopeful that Glorfindel returned his feelings after all. But he had to wait to find out. Duty called.


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Still The One.

Part 3

 

Warm, comfortable and in considerably less pain than that he had been before; that was how he felt right now. The mattress he was resting on was comfortable and the blankets that covered him warm and soft. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this; but then again, he didn’t remember much to begin with.

 

“How do you fare, my friend? Can you hear me?” Elrohir, who was seated in a chair beside the bed, wondered how to act. His fingers had long curled around his patient’s in an effort to soothe, and so far the stranger hadn’t shaken off the offered limb. “You are safe here. We want to help.”

 

/Help…/ The word itself meant little to him, but the tone of the voice did. The tone was caring and reassuring, and he couldn’t remember anyone speaking like him in that manner before. No, wait… A few hours ago someone else had tried to soothe him. There had been several voices, actually, but only one had remained with him, and it wasn’t the one he was hearing now.

 

Growing more aware of his physical state, he gasped softly at the lack of pain in his body. He had been in agony the last time he had been awake, but now something calming, cooling and healing had been smoothed over his bruised skin. He still lived in darkness, but the bandages felt comfortable and offered his eyes a chance to rest and recover.

 

“My name is Elrohir and I am a friend. You are in Imladris, the Last Homely House to be precise. You are safe here.” Elrohir, at a loss what to say, continued to repeat himself. “You are safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

 

He wished he could believe those words, but he wasn’t sure he could. But then again, the pain had lessened considerably. It would be nice to believe this Elrohir and surrender to a sense of safety. Cruel reality would intrude on him too quickly again anyway.

 

“You are beginning to heal. Don’t try to talk or move about too much. You need to rest.” Elrohir’s gaze was drawn toward the doorway and was relieved when Elrond and Erestor finally appeared, closely followed by Glorfindel. “I am glad you are here, Adar. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Elrond moved closer toward the bed, and when Elrohir vacated his chair, Elrond sat down instead. He quickly claimed his patient’s hand, eager to establish a connection with the stranger once more. “I am Elrond -- a healer.”

 

Yes! Yes! That was the soothing voice, which he remembered from the day before. His fingers squeezed Elrond’s instinctively, unwilling to let him vanish. A guttural sound left his throat; his first attempt at speech. But his battered jaw still hurt and prevented him from forming words.

 

“Don’t tire yourself, my friend. Elrohir is right; you should rest.” Elrond tenderly rubbed the back of his patient’s hand. He easily detected his charge’s pain and instinctively tried to soothe him, sending a tiny amount of healing energy into the other Elf’s mind. “Please drink some water before you go back to sleep.”

 

Water… Cool, sparkling water. He’d had visions of it just prior to waking up. When had been the last time he had drunk fresh water? Slowly nodding his head, he tugged on the hand in his, hoping his savior understood.

 

Elrond smiled, ruefully. “Hand me some water, Elrohir.” His gaze shifted from his patient to Elrohir; behind his son stood Erestor and Glorfindel, their faces revealing every ounce of the compassion and sympathy they felt for their charge.

 

Elrohir filled a cup with water and handed it to his father. Once more standing back, he tried to swallow past the lump of emotions that had formed in his throat.

 

“Sip slowly,” advised Elrond, placing the rim of the cup against trembling lips.

 

Greedily, he swallowed the precious liquid, and a soft sigh escaped him. The water tasted divine. Sipping some more, he made certain he still had a tight hold on the other’s hand; as far as he was concerned, he wouldn’t allow his savior to leave.

 

Elrond’s features showed compassion and understanding as the tendrils of his mind were probing his patient’s, sensing gratitude and hope. “Slowly,” he cautioned when water dripped from the lips. He wanted to support his patient’s head, but the injured half-Elf refused to release his hand.

 

Erestor, who involuntarily leaned in closer toward Glorfindel for comfort, whispered into the other’s ear, “His recovery will take a long time.”

 

“But you are certain he will recover?” whispered Glorfindel in turn, surprised but also delighted when Erestor touched the small of his back, tenderly resting his hand there. It was a strangely possessive and protective gesture that he normally wouldn’t associate with the dark-haired advisor. And he leaned in closer in turn.

 

“Elrond will see to that,” stated Erestor, confidently. “Can’t you see that familiar gleam has returned to his eye? It disappeared when Celebrían sailed for Aman. It is back now; look closely and you will see.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed, searching Elrond’s gaze. And yes, Erestor was right. That gleam was back. A heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders, realizing Elrond would overcome losing his wife. “You are right.”

 

Erestor nodded thoughtfully, only now realizing his hand rested at the small of the blond’s back. When had he reached out? His eyes widened slightly, realizing Glorfindel wasn’t moving away from him. The blond allowed the touch, had even leaned in closer. A smile formed on his face and his gaze met Glorfindel’s.

 

Glorfindel returned the smile, determined to discuss this development later. He had to be reading the signs, which Erestor was emitting, correctly. The advisor *was* interested in him!

 

A soft moan, coming from their patient, drew everyone’s attention. Elrond immediately moved closer, maintaining the weak connection he had managed to create between them.

 

“The pain will lessen in time,” Elrond promised. After disposing of the now empty cup, he stroked the long, raven hair, which easily reached the other’s hips. He couldn’t help but wonder what his charge would look like once the swelling went down and the bruises had faded. “My friend, can you tell us your name?” It would help create a tighter bond if he could address his charge properly.

 

/My name?/ He had forgotten his name, and couldn’t remember what his life had been like before they had hurt him so badly. He shook his head once, hoping Elrond understood.

 

“Does that mean you don’t want to tell us?” inquired Elrohir, surprised.

 

“No, it means he doesn’t remember,” corrected Elrond, who had caught that particular thought in his charge’s mind. Thoughtfully, he studied his patient. “But you need a name.”

 

/Then give me one./ He felt lost in this darkness and Elrond’s hand was his only link to the outside world. A name might strengthen that connection. He had stumbled from a situation in which he had known only pain, into one where reassurance and safety was offered, something which he craved so badly.

 

“A name,” whispered Elrond, taking his time to think of an appropriate name for his charge.

 

“Eden,” whispered Erestor unexpectedly. “Eden.”

 

Glorfindel gave the dark-haired advisor an approving smile. “A new beginning, yes. Eden is very appropriate.”

 

Elrond nodded in agreement. “Eden would do perfectly. Thank you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor bowed his head momentarily. “I am glad you approve.”

 

Elrond’s gaze then shifted away from Erestor and back to his patient. “Eden is a good name, my friend. Do you approve as well?”

 

Slowly nodding his head, he continued to tighten his hold on Elrond’s hand, never considering the hold might have become painful at this point. /Eden, yes, I like it./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His sleep had been surprisingly calm and restful, undisturbed by the frightening thoughts that usually haunted him. Warm fingers were curled around his, rubbing his knuckles in a comforting way. A smile formed on his face, and he ignored the pain that followed now that his facial muscles were put to work.

 

“How do you fare this morn?” Elrond had kept vigil at his patient’s bed and had soothed away any unpleasant thoughts or images, ensuring a peaceful sleep. However, after witnessing certain images in Eden’s mind, he worried about his patient; he had seen Orcs and Men, tormenting him.

 

Attempting speech, he stuttered, “Wa…ter?”

 

Elrond smiled brilliantly. “But of course!” This half-Elf was wrapped in mystery and he was determined to find out the truth. It was odd; he felt more alive than he ever had. Reaching for the carafe, he filled a cup with fresh spring water. Elrond carefully sat down on the side of the bed and smiled warmly, even though his patient couldn’t see it. “You will have to let go of my hand if you want to drink properly.”

 

He didn’t want to let go… But he didn’t want to remain thirsty either, and in the end his thirst won over his need for contact. He let go of Elrond’s hand reluctantly, shivering briefly at the loss of the physical contact. But then Elrond’s warm hand cradled the back of his neck, supporting him and thusly making it easier for him to sip.

 

Elrond sensed Eden’s contentment and some of it washed off on him. After assisting his charge in drinking, he helped Eden to lie down again. “I trust you feel better this morn?”

 

Eden nodded slowly, and then his hand went to the bandages, which still covered his eyes. “How… long?” His lips stung and the more he talked the more the familiar pain returned.

 

“The bandages have to remain in place for at least three more days.”

 

A deep sigh escaped Eden. “Will… I… be… able to… see again?” His mouth was dry and the words sounded strangely hollow.

 

“I am not certain,” said Elrond in all honesty. “I don’t want to instill any false hope in you. Much depends on your ability to heal.” His patient’s raspy voice told him that Eden needed to drink more and he assisted the half-Elf when he emptied another cup of cool water. “Only time will tell if your eyesight can be restored.”

 

/Thank you for being honest./ He appreciated that Elrond wasn’t telling him lies in order to make him feel better. If he was to remain blind for the rest of his life, it was best to know so right from the start.

 

Elrond placed the now empty cup aside and allowed Eden to claim his hand again. Once the contact had been restored, he frowned, feeling the minute tremors that shook the other’s hand. “Are you strong enough to answer some questions? You don’t have to speak; I know that it pains you. Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no.”

 

He squeezed once, indicating he had understood, but a part of him was afraid of Elrond’s questions. Why, he didn’t know, for he didn’t remember who he was or why he had been treated in such a cruel way.

 

Elrond knew he had to tread carefully, unwilling to do anything to cause his patient distress. “Are you in much pain?” Two squeezes followed, reassuring him. “That’s good. Are you comfortable?” One squeeze. “I see,” he said, smiling. “You are in Imladris. Did you do know that?” Another squeeze. Elrond carefully considered his next question. “Do you remember your real name?” Distress appeared on Eden’s face and two squeezes confirmed his suspicions. “Do you know who did this to you?”

 

He wished Elrond would stop asking his questions. Quickly squeezing twice, he began to pull his knees closer to his chest, wanting to curl up in a fetal position.

 

“I am sorry that my questions made you feel uncomfortable, but I need to know these things if I am to help.” As his right hand was already confined to Eden’s tight grip, he used his left to stroke the long, dark hair in an effort to soothe him further. “You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish for. But you need to tell me when you begin to remember things.”

 

/I don’t want to remember!/ In spite of his raging emotions, Eden managed to appear controlled and he squeezed once. Yes, he would tell Elrond if he remembered anything, but he didn’t want to remember in the first place!

 

“You are in a state of shock at the moment,” whispered Elrond, who continued to stroke the long, dark hair, “but I promise you will continue to grow better. I will see to that.”

 

Finding comfort in Elrond’s words, Eden’s tight muscles loosened, but he continued to clutch the other’s hand with a vengeance.

 

“You are half-Elven,” said Elrond, thoughtfully.

 

/Half-Elven?/ Confused, he wanted Elrond to explain this to him, but then the most sensual sensation he had ever felt followed, making him melt from the inside. Soft fingertips ran along his ear, leaving the earlobe after a gentle caress. His body stirred in a most unexpected way and he blushed fiercely.

 

Elrond couldn’t help being amused by that particular reaction. “Yes, you are half-Elven as well.”

 

/As well?/

 

“I was born half-Elven, my friend. When the time came for me to decide my destiny, I chose to belong to the Firstborn. But your time hasn’t arrived yet. You are a young soul, but yes, one day you will be asked to decide your fate and I hope you will choose wisely.” Elrond sensed that making such a decision was the last thing on his charge’s mind. “But I am getting ahead of myself. First you need to recover.”

 

/Will I? Make a full recovery? And will you watch over me?/ He couldn’t quite explain why Elrond’s continued presence in his life was so important, but it was. Since Elrond had entered his life, things had greatly improved and the Elf had quickly become his life line. He didn’t wish to be separated from him.

 

“I will stay close,” promised Elrond. “From time to time I will have to leave as my duties will call me away from your side, but I will always return here.” Elrond hoped those words reassured Eden. He felt some sort of connection with the other half-Elf, which puzzled him. Normally he couldn’t read someone’s thoughts that easily, but reading Eden’s was shockingly easy. And what was even stranger was that Eden’s mind felt awfully familiar though he couldn’t explain why. /It feels like I have known you forever, and yet you are a complete stranger to me./ Absentmindedly Elrond fingered a raven lock of Eden’s hair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s blood froze in his veins, when a terrifying scream echoed through the corridor; he had been on his way to his private rooms when he heard it. Spinning around, he had quickly located the source of the wail, and broke out in a run, heading for Erestor’s chambers. He drew his sword from its scabbard and flung open the door, storming into the room, ready to defend Erestor from his attackers. But what he found was a trembling dark-haired Elf, sitting upright in his bed, tightly clutching a pillow. The dark, chocolate brown eyes were still at half-mast, heavy with a dream-filled sleep. Another pleading yelp left Erestor’s lips.

 

Glorfindel quickly put his sword back into the scabbard after realizing the truth. Carefully, he approached the trembling advisor. “Erestor? It is I, Glorfindel.” Was it really a nightmare that had made Erestor scream out like that? /That must have been a horrific dream then!/ He quickly covered the distance to the bed, sat down, and folded his arms around the horrified looking Elf. To his surprise, Erestor didn’t struggle against him; the raven-haired Elf even pressed his body close to his, shivering fiercely. “I am here now. You are safe. It was just a dream. A bad dream.”

 

/A dream…/ But Erestor knew better. /It wasn’t a dream. It really happened, Glorfindel./ But he couldn’t tell the blond that. Glorfindel would question him and he couldn’t take that risk. In this emotional state he might actually answer Glorfindel’s questions!

 

“You feel cold.” Glorfindel frowned deeply. Elves didn’t normally feel cold! Eager to share his body warmth with the advisor, he pulled Erestor even closer to his body. Oh, yes, Erestor fit against him perfectly!

 

“Glorfindel…” Erestor mumbled the name against the blond’s chest when Glorfindel refused to let go of him.

 

“What is the matter? You can’t breath?”

 

“No, I can breath!” Erestor reassured, quickly. He loved the way Glorfindel held him so protectively, and he hoped the embrace would never stop.

 

“Ah, then there is no reason to let you go just yet. You still feel cold and shaky.” Erestor felt so right in his arms that he was severely tempted to lay the other Elf down and make love to him. But then the tremors that still coursed through Erestor’s body registered with him and he felt guilty for not considering the dark-haired Elf’s needs first. “Why don’t you tell me what the dream was about? Maybe it will help.”

 

Erestor was tempted to tell Glorfindel -- not including any names or mentioning this had truly happened millennia ago -- and when the blond began to rock him and sing softly, all resistance melted away. “I once lost someone very dear to me.”

 

Glorfindel stopped singing, and fought the urge to pull away so he could look Erestor in the eye. Instead, he held Erestor closer. “Please continue.”

 

“I was in love with him for a very long time, but his heart belonged to another; I never had a chance with him.” Erestor recalled his time in Gondolin, living in the white city as one of Turgon’s advisors. Glorfindel and he had never met, as he preferred to work in the background, never revealing himself. Turgon had allowed this, eager to keep him in his service as an advisor.

 

Glorfindel frowned deeply, but at the same time he felt ecstatic, hearing that Erestor preferred males. He had often wondered about the other Elf’s preference. “What happened next?”

 

“He was injured in battle and his lover died.” Erestor moistened his lips, realizing a white lie was in order. “He was nursed back to health, but instead of letting himself love again he clung to his lost love.” Would he ever be able to tell Glorfindel the truth? That he had loved the golden-haired warrior from afar, and that when Elrond had suggested bringing Glorfindel back he had volunteered part of his life force? That he had supplied the life energy Elrond had needed in order to return Glorfindel to Arda? That his life energy had been limited ever since? That he felt cold when Arda was warm, and lonely because Glorfindel was out of his reach? /Not out of reach now,/ he reminded himself. Erestor pressed close against Glorfindel, soaking up the other Elf’s body warmth. Glorfindel was seldom this close, and had never held him in such a manner, and he savored each moment.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, hearing pain and longing in Erestor’s voice. “Then he was a fool and not worthy of your love.”

 

Erestor gasped at those words. Slowly, he lifted his head to make eye contact with the blond. They were so close – only inches apart and their lips almost touching. He had wanted this for so long; had wanted to taste Glorfindel and hold him in his arms -- wanted to call him his beloved. And then Glorfindel had begun to lean in closer, to touch him occasionally, and now the warrior refused to let go of him. Was this really happening?

 

Realizing he had already passed up one chance, Glorfindel took charge of the situation and gently pressed his lips against Erestor’s, instigating a slow and sensual kiss. Erestor surged against him, hungrily, eagerly, and Glorfindel realized he had been right all along; the attraction *was* mutual! Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped one hand behind Erestor’s neck, supporting his head and preventing him from pulling away. Glorfindel deepened the kiss, and purred softly when Erestor eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping an exploring tongue around his in a heated duel.

 

Erestor couldn’t believe this was really happening after so many millennia of longing and unrequited love on his part. Unrequited no more, as he had just found out, but he had always thought himself chanceless, knowing only too well that Glorfindel had never really dealt with Ecthelion’s death. But Glorfindel was kissing him -- with a desperate urge it almost seemed. He tightened his hold on the blond instinctively, and couldn’t help producing soft mews, encouraging Glorfindel to continue their kissing.

 

When they were finally forced to stop because they were running out breath, they stared at each other, feeling uncertain where this left them. Glorfindel was the first to find his voice again and to address Erestor. “I have wanted to tell you how I feel for so long, but each time the opportune moment came along something ruined it.”

 

“How *do* you feel about me?” asked Erestor in a trembling voice, unwilling to release the blond just yet. He clung feverishly to Glorfindel, making sure his beloved couldn’t walk out on him.

 

“I love you,” said Glorfindel, without any hesitation at all. “I love you.” Smiling smugly, he kissed the tip of Erestor’s nose. “So, are you going to tell me how you feel?”

 

Erestor managed a weak smile, which added considerably to the attraction Glorfindel already felt. /Adorable,/ thought Glorfindel, /that blush makes him utterly adorable!/

 

Erestor gathered his courage and spoke words he had thought he never would. “I love you too. I have loved you for a long time.” He waited for Glorfindel to make all necessary connections and when understanding appeared in the sky-blue eyes, he confirmed the other Elf’s assumptions. “I lived in Gondolin for a short time, and I always saw you from afar. I fell in love with you, and when you returned to join Elrond’s household, I grew hopeful that you would one day feel the same way about me.”

 

“I never knew,” whispered Glorfindel, dazed. “Then you must have been very happy to see me join Elrond’s household.” A cheeky grin surfaced on his face. “Námo never mentioned I would find a new love here, but then again, he didn’t say much.” Erestor paled, and Glorfindel wondered why. “Erestor?”

 

But no, this wasn’t the right moment to confide his secret to Glorfindel and Erestor merely shook his head. “It is nothing. Don’t concern yourself. Probably a residue of that nightmare.”

 

“That nightmare,” said Glorfindel thoughtfully, and finally catching on, “was it about me?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, realizing he wouldn’t get away with lying. Nor did he want to lie to Glorfindel. “Yes.”

 

Glorfindel massaged the back of Erestor’s neck with one hand, whilst the other drew soothing circles on the dark-haired Elf’s back. “Was it about what happened in Gondolin or…?”

 

“I wasn’t in Gondolin during that last, fatal attack,” explained Erestor. /I am sorry, my love, but I cannot tell you yet that it was my life force that restored you to life. Elrond merely sent out the call to Námo./ He needed to distract Glorfindel so the blond would stop asking him questions about his nightmare, so he rubbed his cheek against the warrior’s shoulder, sighing contently. “This feels nice.”

 

“Yes, it does,” purred Glorfindel, running his fingers though Erestor’s long mane. “Does this mean I may court you -- officially?”

 

Erestor smiled against Glorfindel’s shoulder, thoroughly amused. “You want to court me?”

 

“Oh, yes, I do. I am a romantic at heart, or I have been told so.” He had wooed Ecthelion extensively, though the other warrior had assured him it wasn’t necessary. “I like the game of courtship. I would like to make you mine, properly. To walk with you beneath the stars, recite poetry, hold you -- kiss you.”

 

“I hope you want to do more than just kiss me,” teased Erestor, overjoyed that Glorfindel loved him back.

 

“I will – eventually,” promised Glorfindel, pressing a chaste kiss on the top of Erestor’s head. “Now that I have you, I will never let you go.”

 

“I might hold you to that promise.”

 

“I expect nothing less from you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan? We sighted fire. This pack is very careless.”

 

“They don’t know that we are near -- following them,” mumbled Elladan, considering his next step. “We will remain hidden for now.” They were outnumbered and if there was a head-on confrontation they would lose the fight. “We will take up position high in the trees. We cannot afford for them to find us, so tell everyone to proceed very carefully.” Elladan watched them move quickly and soundlessly, securing their places in the branches. A deep sense of foreboding overcame him, almost making him feel queasy. Something felt wrong, something felt off, and he was determined to act very cautiously. He wouldn’t let the fate that had befallen that injured half-Elf happen to his men. They would stay well out of reach.

 

At least he hoped so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Orders were issued quickly, and the horses turned around. Estel led the Rangers into the direction Erestor had pointed him and he hoped they would intercept the pack of Orcs and Men before Elladan happened upon them. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Elladan to defend himself properly -- the half-Elf had been one of his teachers -- but the fact was that the Elven party was grossly outnumbered and would probably lose the fight.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he felt confident that his party could take on the scavenging Orcs and Men. His own party consisted of thirty Rangers -- most of them experienced warriors. What he really hoped for was meeting up with Elladan’s party before taking on the enemy, but would he arrive in time? Realizing speed was of the essence, he urged his steed to go faster.


	4. Chapter 4

You Are Still The One.

Part 4

 

 

Elrohir stood in the doorway, studying his father who had fallen asleep some time during the day. Elrond’s hand was clasped tightly by their patient’s, who was caressing Elrond’s long fingers. At least one of them was awake then. Elrohir took his time to observe them, realizing something strange was at work here. After they had cleaned away the blood and grime from Eden’s face, strong features had appeared, and a high jaw-line gave him a noble appearance. Like his father, he wondered about the rest of the stranger’s face, still hidden by bandages. Looking closer, he realized that Elrond and Eden were of the same height and the same build. Their patient was still way too thin though, but he knew his father would fix that quickly. In some ways, they looked much alike. Even the long, dark hair possessed the same raven tone. /And this one is half-Elven too./ Elrohir no longer believed in coincidence and knew this stranger had come into their lives for a reason. He just wished he knew why.

 

“Who… is… watching…?” Eden had felt the eyes upon him, and as Elrond was still soundly asleep, someone new must have entered the room. He felt uncomfortable being watched and shifted nervously on the bed. However, he made certain he kept a tight hold on Elrond’s hand; he wasn’t letting go.

 

“It is I, Elrohir. Do you remember me?” Elrohir placed the tray with dinner on the nightstand and then walked over to the bed. “It is time to eat.” Elrohir continued to walk until he had reached his father. He then placed a hand gently on his father’s shoulder. “Adar, wake up.”

 

Eat… Eden wasn’t certain he could. His abused jaw still hurt badly.

 

Elrond stirred, yawned, and then opened his eyes. He smiled brightly at Elrohir, finding his son close. “I must have fallen asleep.” It was amazing; he had slept and no upsetting nightmares had disturbed his dreams. He felt rested and at peace. His gaze shifted from Elrohir to his patient, and the smile remained in place, finding Eden was still holding his hand.

 

“I brought dinner,” explained Elrohir, who still watched them closely. “I reckon our patient can’t eat any solid food yet so I brought soup for him.”

 

“That was very thoughtful of you,” said Elrond, praising his son. One look at the tray told him that the cooks had prepared a lovely stew for him, which was accompanied by freshly baked bread.

 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Elrohir had the feeling his father wanted to be alone with their patient, but he didn’t know why. It was just a hunch.

 

“Not at this moment,” replied Elrond, “But I would ask of you to sit with Eden tonight. There are matters I have to attend to, and I will need to read the latest reports.” He also wanted to talk to Erestor and find out if his Chief Advisor had learned more of Elladan’s whereabouts. Hopefully his oldest son would return to them shortly!

 

“I will be back, then,” announced Elrohir, noting the minute tremors that shook Eden’s frame. /He doesn’t like the idea of having to part from my father. Why?/ Pushing that question to the back of his mind, Elrohir left the room. He also hoped that his brother would return to them within the next few days.

 

“Let’s try the soup,” said Elrond, determined to help Eden eat before he started on his own dinner. “You might want to sit up for that.”

 

Eden pushed himself into a sitting position and yelped softly when Elrond’s hand slipped out of his. He immediately felt lost and deprived, and tried to establish a hold again, but this time Elrond didn’t allow it.

 

“I am sorry, my friend, but I need both hands right now.” Elrond felt deeply touched by Eden’s need to feel him close, but feeding his patient was more important than maintaining physical contact. Elrond rose from the bed, walked over to the nightstand and took hold of the bowl of soup and a spoon. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he carefully set the spoon against his patient’s lips. “Try to eat something.”

 

Eden parted his lips and most of the soup made it past the lips. He expected the warm liquid to set fire to his sore throat, but when that didn’t happen, he swallowed, and eagerly ate more of the vegetable soup.

 

Elrond smiled, pleased, now that Eden’s appetite had returned. Within a few minutes the bowl had been emptied, and Elrond asked, “Would you like some more?”

 

Eden nodded his head once. “Yes… please.” His stomach growled hungrily, demanding more food after a period of enforced fasting. He was content to be spoon fed by the mighty Lord of Imladris, who was nothing but a healer to him. No Lord, no fabled warrior, just a friend and healer. One day, he would thank Elrond for his support in a proper way.

 

And Elrond in turn enjoyed taking care of his patient, who was already slowly on the mend. He could tell Eden was strong and no matter the terror the other half-Elf had been through, Elrond just knew Eden would emerge stronger from the ordeal. There was just one thing that didn’t sit right with him. “Forgive me for asking, but I must know… Did any of your memories already return to you?”

A tiny shake. “No…” Speaking still pained him and he resorted to using their mental link. /I wished I could see your face./

 

That thought reached Elrond with ease, who continued to wonder about the absence of any barriers between them. A tendril of his being was already reaching out to soothe his charge. /You must be patient. Two more days, and then I will remove the bandages./

 

/But there are no guarantees I will be able to see./

 

/No guarantees,/ repeated Elrond, honestly. /But why don’t we wait to find out before feeling this… melancholy? Maybe your sight will be restored./

 

Eden resigned himself to the situation and managed another bowl of soup. /I am taking up an awful lot of your time. I apologize for doing so./ Only now did he fully register the fact that Elrond ruled Imladris. And instead of seeing to his duties, the Lord of Imladris was looking after him. /I must seem selfish to you./

 

/No, you aren’t selfish,/ soothed Elrond, /I understand your need to have me close./

 

/You do? For I don’t understand myself./

 

/In what way?/ Elrond was eager to continue this conversation; this was the most his patient had revealed so far.

 

/I feel like I know you,/ explained Eden, hesitant to ruin whatever relationship was forming between them. /I feel like I have known you for a long time. You feel familiar to me. I trust you whilst I thought I would never trust again -- not after the pain inflicted upon me./

 

Elrond hated doing this now, but... /Do you remember who hurt you?/ It was important that Eden began to remember the past, his identity, and the reason why he had been found so close to Imladris.

 

/I don’t want to remember!/ Eden swept away the empty bowl and began to move away from Elrond. /Don’t ask me such questions!/

 

“But *do* you remember?” In order to stress his question he asked it aloud. “Do you remember?”

 

/Bits and pieces! I remember pain! Why do you insist I remember the pain? The suffering!/ Involuntarily, he beat his fists against Elrond’s chest in an attempt to stop the questions. /I don’t want to remember!/

 

Elrond stopped asking his questions for now, seeing how emotional his patient had become. “I am truly sorry that I made you relive such torment, but you must understand that it is for your own good. You need to know who you are and why you were close to Imladris.” Elrond disposed of the bowl and spoon, and carefully gathered the trembling half-Elf in a soothing embrace. “I am sorry I bought those memories back, but you cannot live without knowing who you are. Trust me, you need to remember this.”

 

/But not now! Not yet! Not when you are close!/

 

“When I am close?” Elrond frowned.

 

/I just want to feel you close -- have you close. I need you here./ Eden was at a loss to explain this himself. /You… I need you./

 

Elrond swallowed hard; he felt the same need, but was hesitant to express his feelings until he knew where this need was coming from. He had looked after patients before, but never had he felt such a strong pull. What was different this time? Eden suddenly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. And then it struck him; the scent… Eden’s scent was incredibly familiar, and he had inhaled it before… A very long time ago.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything happened so very fast. One moment, Elladan was seated safely upon the top branch. The next, he was pulled off of it and slammed onto the forest ground. All around him, the same thing happened to his companions. They found themselves surrounded by Orcs and Men, their daggers glimmering in the light of the moon. One or two axes cleaved the midnight air. Elladan succeeded in drawing his sword and found himself fighting back to back with one of the guards.

 

But they were still greatly outnumbered and it was only a matter of time before the pack overwhelmed them. Fighting for their lives, the Elven party tried its best to kill as many attackers as possible, but in the end, they were defeated.

 

The last thing Elladan registered was a hard blow to the back of his head. The world around him went dark as he sagged to the ground, losing consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan!” Elrohir dropped the mortar, which held precious herbs. Eyes wide, he leaned against the wall for support. “Elladan…” His twin’s pain sliced through him, and the connection between them that normally just slumbered now fully came alive. “Something has happened to Elladan!” Not thinking logically, he ran out of the room, leaving behind the healers in a commotion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke to a warm and cherished sensation. Warm because there was a body resting against his, and cherished as there were arms wrapped around him protectively. As long as he could remember he had always awakened alone in this bed, so who… His breath caught as he looked into azure eyes, which were very awake and very much aware. “G-glorf-findel?” Erestor stuttered the name in disbelief, finding his dearest wish had somehow come true. “You?”

 

“You fell asleep on me last night,” whispered Glorfindel in a tender voice. “Not a compliment from me, though. I promise I will work on my kissing skills.”

 

Erestor blushed to the roots of his hair. “There is nothing wrong with your kissing skills.”

 

“I was merely teasing,” said Glorfindel softly. “You must have been exhausted last night. Why? Was it because you watched over Elrond for so long?”

 

Erestor shook his head marginally. Glorfindel’s arms enfolded him tightly and he was loath to do anything that would break the spell. Glorfindel was close, holding him, and he wanted things to stay that way. “Farspeaking exhausts me these days, and I will have to do it again shortly. I am worried about Elladan, and I need to make sure all is well.”

 

Glorfindel ran a hand lightly through Erestor’s long hair and pulled the other Elf close. They lay facing each other, Erestor’s head tucked beneath his chin. One strong arm remained folded around Erestor’s waist, whilst his other now rested against the elegantly curved back. “Why does it exhaust you like that? And why do you feel so cold? I have never known an Elf that feels cold.” When he had first encountered Erestor’s icy cold feet, he had instinctively pulled back, only to return a moment later to rub his feet against the cold limbs.

 

Erestor moistened his lips, nervous all of a sudden. “This is not the time for that. We need to check on Elrond and our patient, and I need to make certain all is well with Ella --”

 

Erestor never finished his sentence, as a keening wail echoed through the building. It didn’t take him long to identity the voice’s owner. “Elrohir! Something must have happened to Elladan!”

 

Glorfindel -- grateful that he was still dressed -- regretfully left Erestor’s bed. He got to his feet, grabbed the cloak he had shed earlier and marched out of Erestor’s rooms, ignoring the stunned ‘oh’ that sounded through the corridor when he entered it. He ignored the curious Elves and advanced on Elrohir, who was pale and shaky. Elrohir had managed to grab hold of a sword, but now his movements had frozen, his sword poised in midair.

 

“Elladan…” Elrohir whispered, eyes filling with tears. “Where are you?”

 

Glorfindel carefully cornered the shaky half-Elf. “Elrohir, what has happened?” He pried the sword from the quivering fingers and placed it on the floor, where it couldn’t do any harm. Elrohir quivered over his entire body and released a soft wail, and then there was Glorfindel’s arm, folding around his waist in order to steady him.

 

Glorfindel cringed at the sight of Elrohir’s lost and confused expression. “What has happened to Elladan?” Quickly making up his mind, he steered Elrohir into Erestor’s rooms, away from curious eyes.

 

Erestor had already pulled on a morning robe and joined the other two Elves. “Sit him down on the bed.” Gone was the sweet rapture he had felt when waking up in Glorfindel’s arms, and he was now solely focused on the distraught half-Elf. “Elrohir?” He sat on his heels in front of his former student and waited for Elrohir to finally make eye contact. When the half-Elf did, Erestor asked, “What is amiss?”

 

“Elladan… He is in pain… I feel it.” Elrohir swallowed hard, trying to keep his growing panic under control. “He is unconsciousness… but before that, I sensed his fear.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath; there was only one way to ascertain what had truly happened to Elladan. “I will farspeak with him, Elrohir, and find out what has truly transpired.”

 

“Yes, please! Now!” Elrohir frantically clutched Erestor’s shoulders, leaning in closer.

 

Erestor understood Elrohir was in emotional turmoil, but he needed to concentrate if he was to reach out to Elladan. “Glorfindel? Restrain him.”

 

The blond pried Elrohir’s hands loose from Erestor’s robes and sat down behind the half-Elf, pulling his former pupil close and rocking him slightly, just like he had done when the twins had been little. “Give Erestor a moment to focus himself.”

 

Elrohir nodded, but his gaze remained locked on Erestor, who now sat cross-legged on the floor. He watched the raven-haired Elf close his eyes and next, a distant expression appeared on Erestor’s face. /Please, Elladan, answer him!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Elladan, answer me!/ Erestor was growing nervous now that Elladan wasn’t answering his call. /Elladan, Elrohir is worried about you, and answering me would help him calm down!/

 

/Stop shouting at me! My head hurts!/ Elladan stayed motionless, hearing growls all around him. His eyes had closed when he had lost consciousness and he now carefully peeked through the slits. His wrists and ankles were bound, restricting him. /I am their prisoner, then./

 

/Prisoner?/ Goose flesh formed on Erestor’s body. /Tell me what happened./

 

/They surprised and overwhelmed us. I don’t know what happened to the rest of my patrol. We were already outnumbered as it was./ Elladan tried to make sense of the grunts and growls that echoed around him, but gathered very little about the pack’s intentions.

 

/Are you injured?/ Erestor was already considering his next move. Apparently Estel hadn’t reached Elladan in time and now the half-Elf was the pack’s prisoner. This required swift action!

 

/I was hit on the head,/ supplied Elladan, cursing himself for not watching his back. /But I will survive./

 

Erestor was growing drained and knew he had to draw away from Elladan shortly. /Listen, Estel is on his way and should reach you within the next few hours. You must hold out./

 

/I will. Just keep an eye on Elrohir so he doesn’t do anything stupid./

 

/I will do my best. Elladan, don’t give up hope./

 

/I won’t./ The temporary connection snapped apart, leaving Elladan alone again in the midst of the enemy’s camp.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor, what did you learn?” Unable to stay seated on the bed any longer, Elrohir jumped to his feet and knelt in front of Erestor, catching the advisor when he swayed dangerously.

 

Glorfindel followed quickly, kneeling behind Erestor and pulling him toward his chest. Erestor’s skin felt like ice and he rubbed the cold hands, which now trembled, cradled within his.

 

Erestor forced himself to address them. “Elrohir, Elladan is alive. Captured, but alive.” The words had barely left his lips when the half-Elf released an agonizing yelp.

 

“Captured? Who captured him? Don’t tell me it is the pack that mistreated Eden so badly!” His eyes were alive with fire, and his hair danced wildly against the small of his back. “I cannot stay here and do nothing! I will search for and find him!” Elrohir jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room.

 

“Glorfindel, go after him. Elrohir shouldn’t be alone right now.” Although he felt exhausted, Erestor had enough strength left to push Glorfindel away from him. “Elrohir will go after Elladan and you cannot let him leave alone. He will be captured himself. Go with him.”

 

“But, I thought Estel…” Glorfindel was torn inwardly. Erestor obviously needed looking after, but Elrohir also needed supervision. What was he to do?

 

“Go after him and stay with him, Glorfindel!” Erestor mustered the last remnants of his strength and pushed himself to his feet. “Go, you are wasting time! Don’t let Elrohir out of your sight. Yes, Estel will reach Elladan shortly, but that matters little to Elrohir right now. Go!” Weakly pushing Glorfindel toward the doorway, he swayed, but then steadied himself. “I can manage! I have been through this before. I merely need to rest, but Elrohir might get himself killed if you aren’t there to watch his back.”

 

Shaken from his temporary worry for Erestor’s well-being, Glorfindel nodded once in understanding. “I won’t fail you – or him!” The warrior rushed out of the room, and ran after Elrohir, determined to catch up with the Peredhel. He wondered briefly if he shouldn’t inform Elrond before leaving, but realized he didn’t have the time to detour. He had to leave that unpleasant task to Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor struggled back to his bed, collapsing on it. He curled up into a fetal position, and then reached out once more, although he knew he had long reached his limits. /Estel, hear me!/ He would pay for this later, but right now, he needed to inform Estel.

 

/Erestor? Again?/ Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Estel did all he could to strengthen the link -- which was much weaker than that first time they had spoken.

 

/I cannot talk for long, but you need to know that Elladan has been taken prisoner. I don’t know how many of his party survived, died, or are severely injured. Proceed with caution, but proceed quickly!/ He clung to the fading connection, but had to let go as he was losing consciousness quickly. /I fear for Elladan’s life. What they did to Elrond’s newest patient was horrific. Make haste!/

 

Estel wanted to reply, to reassure Erestor that he was only an hour away from Elladan’s party, but the connection died unexpectedly. Grinding his teeth in determination, he spurred his horse on to an even greater speed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/His scent – Why didn’t I recognize it from the start?/ But there had been blood, dirt and grime covering up the half-Elf’s original scent. /But even if my assumption is correct, how can this be? How can Elros have returned to Arda? He chose to belong to the race of Men! His soul never traveled to the Halls of Waiting! How could he have been reborn?/ Stunned, Elrond caressed the raven hair, so similar to his. /Will I find calm, gray eyes looking back at me when the bandages come off? Oh, by the Grace of the Valar, what if he is forever blind?/ That thought was almost too much to bear.

 

Cradling Eden to his chest, Elrond felt grateful that the other half-Elf had fallen asleep. The steady and deep breathing reassured him that all was well, and he pressed a chaste kiss on the dark hair. /Are you Elros? Are you my twin? How is this possible?/

 

But this stranger was real, was a half-Elf, and how many Peredhil were there? “How can you be alive?” Shocked, he realized that he had already accepted this as the truth. /But I only have his familiar scent to prove my theory!/

 

/Is that the truth?/ said a tiny voice coming from the back of his mind. /What about the connection that became active the moment you first held him? His need to have you close? Your need to have him close? You know his thoughts, and he knows yours. You *know* how seldom that happens! There is more evidence to support your theory./

 

Had Elros really returned to him? Or was he merely holding onto false hope -- wishful thinking? Only time would tell. But in the meantime, he planned on enjoying holding this Peredhel in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir! Slow down!” Glorfindel finally managed to catch up with the distraught twin just before Elrohir mounted his horse. He placed a restraining hand on the half-Elf’s shoulder and waited for the other Elf to finally look him in the eye. When Elrohir did establish eye-contact, Glorfindel said, “Please remember that your father won’t survive losing a son -- let alone both of them. Be careful.”

 

The words hit Elrohir like a physical blow and he sucked in his breath. In his distress, he had completely forgotten what dire consequences his rash actions could have. “I need you to guide me in this matter, Glorfindel.”

 

“I will accompany you,” promised Glorfindel, who let go of the half-Elf’s shoulder now that Asfaloth was led before him so he could mount the stallion. “It would help if you stayed close.”

 

“I will try,” said Elrohir, mounting as well. “But it is hard for me to stay in control of my feelings. I sense his pain, you know.” His dark hair obscured his facial features and he turned his head away from Glorfindel. Elrohir didn’t want his friend to see the tears lurking in his gray eyes. “I cannot lose him, Glorfindel. I wouldn’t survive either.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, realizing how important it was that he find Elladan and saw to it that the twins returned home safely. “Estel is close to your brother; Elladan will be freed shortly.”

 

But Glorfindel’s words did little to comfort Elrohir, and he quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye. Driving his heels into his horse’s flank, he took the lead and steered away from the Last Homely House.

 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder, quickly locating the window that belonged to Erestor’s rooms. For once crazy moment he hoped he would see the advisor standing there, but then he shook his head. This wasn’t the time to dwell on his feelings for Erestor. They would discuss the matter *after* Elladan was safe and at home again.


	5. Chapter 5

You Are Still The One.

Part 5

 

 

Elladan felt nauseous. The blow that had been delivered to his head was causing sickness and vertigo, and he tried to move about as little as possible so he wouldn’t draw attention to his person. Through half-closed eye slits, he scanned his surroundings and found that five Imladris’ guards were nearby. They were bound as well, bloodied and battered, but at least they were alive. The fact that he had been placed apart worried him though. Did the pack know he was the leader? If they did, they would try to break him first. /Where are you, Estel? You should have been here by now!/ Or had Erestor merely given him false hope? No, he was certain his former tutor would never mislead him.

 

“So you decided to wake up?”

 

Elladan realized he had been found out and opened his eyes. Above him, an Orc and a Man stood, grinning evilly at him. What worried him the most was the fact that the Orc had a knife in his hand -- a very sharp and long knife. “I am awake.”

 

“Oh, it talks!” the Orc growled, studying his prisoner.

 

Elladan never knew what hit him; suddenly he was on his knees, his throat being squeezed shut by the vile creature. His eyes almost bulged from their sockets and he struggled to draw in just the tiniest amount of air.

 

“So pretty… But not for much longer.” The Orc, panting softly from excitement at this point, placed the sharp tip of his knife against his prisoner’s cheek.

 

Elladan instinctively knew what was going to happen and mentally prepared himself for the pain. But when the tip dipped beneath his skin, he was still stunned by the intense pain, and moaned softly. The metal buried itself deeper beneath his skin, and was then moved downward, cutting deeply. Warm blood oozed down his face and dripped onto his clothes. Trying hard to hold on to his composure he managed to hide his pain from the monster.

 

“Now you’ve ruined his face,” said the Man in a mocking voice, grinning darkly.

 

Unexpectedly the Orc released him and Elladan dropped onto the forest ground, blood quickly dripping onto the green grass. Panting hard, he drew in as much precious air as he could.

 

“I want to kill him,” announced the Orc. “Slowly… painfully.”

 

Elladan forced himself to remain calm and once more searched his surroundings. Was there really no way out for him? Was he really going to die here? Now? In such a dishonorable way?

 

“Charge!”

 

Elladan’s eyes widened with recognition. “Estel, I am here!” The Orc reacted at once, burying the tip of his heavy boot in his stomach area. Elladan gasped for breath and tried to protect his vulnerable areas, but the bonds wouldn’t allow it. He was helpless and his only hope lay therein that Estel reached him in time.

 

Estel had heard the yell and now fought himself a way to where Elladan lay. Seeing blood drip from Elladan’s face urged him to fight harder. He had to reach Elladan before the Orc could finish what he had started!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor regained consciousness a few minutes after Glorfindel had left and forced himself into an upright position. He waited for his head to clear and then considered his options. He *should* inform Elrond straight away, but wasn’t inclined to do so yet. The half-Elf was already sick with worry for Elladan; telling the Lord of Imladris that his oldest son had been captured and that his youngest was now out there was well would only cause Elrond more distress. No, he would wait a little longer before telling Elrond.

 

“My Lord Councilor?”

 

Erestor recognized Lindir’s voice and released a relieved sigh. “Come inside, my friend.” He thanked the Valar for sending Lindir his way. He needed help!

 

Lindir opened the door and stepped inside. “Erestor?” In public he insisted on addressing his friend properly, but in private he had done away with titles. Surprised at finding Erestor in bed at this time of the day, he hurried toward the raven-haired Elf. “What is amiss?” He sat down and quickly steadied the swaying advisor. “What has happened here?”

 

Erestor lifted his eyes and made eye contact. “I farspoke with Estel one time too many.”

 

“Farspoke?” Lindir’s brow furrowed. “But should you be doing that? Farspeaking is draining.” Erestor had never told him the details of bringing Glorfindel back to Arda, but he knew the advisor had paid for that return with his very life force. Supporting his friend, he placed a hand against Erestor’s brow. “You feel cold today.”

 

“I always feel cold,” said Erestor in a clipped tone. “But I don’t have the time to give into this weakness. I need your help, Lindir.”

 

Lindir nodded once. “Of course. What do you need from me?”

 

“I need to know Elrond’s whereabouts. What he is doing, where he is going. That sort of thing.”

 

“Why?”

 

Erestor knew he could trust Lindir, and confided in him. “Elrohir has left Imladris as well. The twins are out there and Elladan is injured. He was captured by Orcs.”

 

“And you don’t want to tell Elrond,” said Lindir, blinking once. Yes, this was bad news, but why didn’t Erestor want Elrond to know?

 

“Elrond is already in a weakened state and I don’t want to worry him until I know anything for certain. Estel is close to Elladan and should be able to free him. I don’t want to worry Elrond over nothing.”

 

“He deserves to know his oldest son is in grave danger,” said Lindir, thoughtfully, “but at the same time I understand why you are hesitant to tell him just yet.”

 

“Go, find Elrond and make certain he doesn’t find out Elrohir and Glorfindel have left.”

 

Lindir still felt a bit reluctant to comply, but then relented. “Elrond made you Chief Advisor for a reason, so I will put my trust in you.”

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Erestor forced a smile onto his face. “And now go.”

 

“Will you be all right alone? Or do you want me to send in a healer?”

 

“No healer can help me,” said Erestor, sighing. “Stop stalling and go!” When Lindir finally left, Erestor leaned back and collapsed back into the pillows. His ordeal wasn’t over yet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond nuzzled his patient’s skin, deeply inhaling the other Elf’s familiar scent. /If you really are Elros, why come back to me? And how is it possible for you to return to me in the first place?/ Oh, how he had missed his twin! When Elros had chosen mortality Elrond had cried bitter tears and, in his anger, had cursed his twin for damning him to this half-life. Without Elros he would never be complete again!

 

“You… are… troubled…”

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed, hearing his charge’s upset voice. “I am worried about you.”

 

“Me?” Eden managed a tiny smile, pushing away the discomfort smiling brought.

 

“Yes, you. I wonder why you can’t remember who you are.” His charge tensed in his arms, but Elrond continued nonetheless. “I understand that you are locking out the painful memories, but why your identity?”

 

Eden buried his face against Elrond’s chest, cursing the bandages that kept him in perpetual darkness. As he was still too exhausted to carry on a conversation for long, he replied in thought. /Did I ever know? I don’t know why I feel this way, but I think I never knew./

 

Elrond frowned. “You never knew? How is that possible?”

 

/I remember what they did to me -- vaguely -- / he added apologetically, sensing Elrond’s displeasure for not telling him that before. /I don’t want to remember./

 

“I can understand that, but…”

 

/You see, I have no memories prior to that attack. To me it feels like I woke from nothingness and suddenly these cruel creatures loomed over me. It is almost like my life started then and there. But such a thing surely can not be?/

 

Elrond’s frown deepened and the half-Elf momentarily blocked Eden from reading his thoughts, preferring to keep his suspicions private for now. /If my theory is correct and you *are* Elros, I wouldn’t be surprised to learn such a thing. One of the Valar must be involved; only the Valar have the power to bring you back./ Hadn’t he personally sent out the call that had brought Glorfindel back to life? And hadn’t it been Námo himself to grant him this? But the price had been high -- leaving Erestor weakened. /They allowed Glorfindel to return to Arda, but Glorfindel is fully Elven. His soul was safely kept in the Halls of Waiting. But Elros was human! Only Ilúvatar himself knows what happens to the souls of Men. Maybe they can return to us? Maybe they can be reborn?/ Elrond’s head reeled; he just didn’t know.

 

“Did I… upset you?” Speaking the words caused the ache in his jaw to awaken, but he wanted to reach out, and the only way he knew how to draw Elrond’s attention was by using his voice -- addressing him aloud.

 

Elrond decided to risk it all. “Can I ask you something personal?”

 

/I will try to answer./ Eden still felt weak, and his eyes were drifting shut due to exhaustion. In this half-sleep, Elrond’s question reached him in a haze of impending dreams.

 

“What is your true name?” Elrond held his breath, feeling his charge fall asleep in his arms. Eden was vulnerable in this state and Elrond was convinced that his patient’s answer would be the truth and nothing but the truth.

 

/Elros?/ A wave of recognition washed over him. /Aye, I think so…/ But sleep claimed him before he could properly end his thought.

 

Elrond closed his eyes at hearing that answer. /It is true, then. It must be true!/ He *was* holding Elros in his arms. His beloved twin, who he had loved and lost, and who had now been returned to him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan released a pained ‘UFF’ when Estel dragged him to his feet and then unceremoniously draped him over a shoulder. “What are you do --” His words were cut short when the Orc attacked. Estel had had the moment of surprise on his side, but now the foul creature launched an attack. /What are you thinking, Estel! Put me down! You can’t fight like this!/

 

/I can, and now kindly be quiet so I can focus!/ Estel raised his sword and with the help of a fellow Ranger disposed of the Orc. Eager to take Elladan to safety, he left the fighting to the remaining Rangers, who steadily gained the upper hand.

 

“Let me down! I can fight!” Elladan kicked, trying to free himself, but the movement caused a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, and now that Estel was moving the vertigo returned as well, making his world spin. /Please, put me down… I might throw up all over you if you don’t./

 

Estel sensed the seriousness to Elladan’s words, and as they were now surrounded by his Rangers and safe, he placed the half-Elf slowly onto the forest ground. /I should examine you!/

 

Elladan turned his head away from Estel and emptied his stomach -- not that much was inside anyway. /Give me a moment…/ Elladan managed to calm himself down, and peeked at Estel, whose expression was caring and worried. /I will be fine, don’t worry./

 

/But I *do* worry!/ Estel brushed back the long, raven hair and examined the half-Elf. He couldn’t remember when they had first realized they could speak to each other in their minds, and he had never managed this with anyone else. It was something that only worked with Elladan. “There is so much blood.” Using the tip of his sleeve, he began to remove the blood.

 

“Why don’t you untie me first?” Elladan rolled onto his back, staring at the sky and presenting his bound wrists to the Ranger. His eyes involuntarily closed when another wave of nausea rose inside him.

 

Estel was already busy untying the half-Elf and immediately noticed the closing eyes. “You need to let me examine you, Elladan.”

 

Elladan waited for the nausea to lessen and then opened his eyes. “Estel, I am a seasoned warrior. A little nausea and vertigo won’t hamper me for long!” He tried to push himself upright now that his hands were at his disposal again, but Estel pushed him flat onto his back again. “Let me up!”

 

“Not until I am certain that you are fit to stand.” Estel hid a smile, remembering past times during which Elladan had taken care of him. He had grown up in Imladris, as Elrond had named him his foster-son. Elladan and Elrohir had been adults at the time and had acted as his example in many ways. /I even had a childhood crush on Elladan./ He didn’t know if the half-Elf had ever realized the attraction, and if he had, Elladan had never done anything to embarrass him. For which he felt grateful. He still hadn’t outgrown that crush, but had learned how to carry himself when Elladan was close.

 

Elladan resigned himself to the situation. “Be quick about it!” He didn’t fancy lying here with all these Rangers gathering around him and giving him concerned looks.

 

“I won’t be rushed,” said Estel calmly. He had learned much of the art of healing from Elrond, and much like the Lord of Imladris he also called upon an inner strength to heal the wounded. ‘The hands of a healer’ Elrond had remarked once, though the meaning of that phrase had been lost on him back then. That had happened before Elrond had revealed his true heritage -- and his destiny to him.

 

Elladan gnashed his teeth, allowing Estel to examine him. The touch of those fingertips was remarkably soft, but then again, Estel had always been a mystery to him. There was much of a warrior in Estel, but there was more -- so much more. /This is not the time to surrender to these musings!/

 

Estel momentarily stopped with examining Elladan to give orders. He told the Rangers to find a suitable spot to make camp and start a small fire, as he didn’t want to stay here, surrounded by corpses. Continuing to examine his patient, Estel searched Elladan’s eyes and was relieved to find them clear. “You were extremely lucky this time, Elladan. If Erestor hadn’t reached me in time to enlist my aid, you might have become Orc food.”

 

“Orcs and Men… They were working together,” said Elladan, who finally felt more comfortable under Estel’s probing touches. “It is just a cut.”

 

“Yes, but it continues to bleed. I need to put in stitches.” Estel smiled, ruefully. “You might even carry a scar away from this encounter.”

 

Elladan’s features briefly contorted, but his cheek stung and his face straightened out again, becoming relaxed. “Elrohir will be jealous.”

 

“It is good to see that you still have your sense of humor,” commented Estel, dryly. One of the Rangers moved closer and told him that they had set up a temporary camp. After thanking his fellow Ranger, Estel looked at Elladan. “Do you think you can walk?”

 

“You aren’t carrying me again! Not in such an unbecoming manner!” Elladan struggled to his feet, but in the end he needed Estel’s assistance. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, grateful for Estel’s steadying arm. Then he remembered something and cringed. “How worried did Erestor sound when he farspoke with you?” He didn’t remember much of his own conversation with the advisor.

 

“Very worried,” said Estel, who now steered Elladan toward the horses. “He contacted me twice…” Estel helped Elladan mount the horse and then slid into the saddle behind the half-Elf. “But I worry more about Elrohir than Erestor.”

 

“Elrohir…” Elladan’s head slumped forward. “He must have felt my pain. He must be so worried.”

 

Estel gently pulled Elladan closer to his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Making sure they traveled at a slow speed, he whispered into Elladan’s ear, “I wouldn’t be surprised to learn he is on his way here.”

 

Elladan nodded, suddenly realizing his head rested against Estel’s shoulder. “That’s very well possible.” The connection they shared as twins was close and tight, and Elrohir would try to reach him as quickly as possible. “I can only hope he will be careful.”

 

Estel smiled, seeing his fellow Rangers had even erected a temporary shelter, made from branches, leaves and their traveling blankets. It would shelter Elladan and keep him warm until the half-Elf had fully recovered again. It wouldn’t be long before the healing sleep would set in, enabling Elladan to rebuild his strength and the half-Elf would need watching over during that time. Elladan slumped against him, the half-Elf’s body growing relaxed against him. /The healing sleep has already set in. Sleep tight and recover, my dearest friend. I will watch over you in the mean time./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fatigue and exhaustion had nestled in Erestor’s every bone and a cold sweat had formed over his whole body. He had long reached his limits, but was determined to reach out again. He had to know if Estel had already reached Elladan. Until now he had postponed informing Elrond, but he couldn’t keep stalling. Wringing his hands, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. /Estel, hear me!/

 

Lying on the forest ground, beneath the shelter his fellow Rangers had erected, Estel’s eyes widened. /Erestor?/

 

/Quick! Have you reached Elladan yet?/ Oh, the connection was so weak and he had such little strength left! He was killing himself continuing to do this!

 

/Elladan is safe and he is here with me./ Estel sensed Erestor’s relief and smiled, stroking Elladan’s long hair. /I reached him before the Orcs could do any serious damage. He is fine./

 

/Glorfindel and Elrohir are on their way to you./ Erestor’s breath came shallow and in slow gasps. His body was telling him that it couldn’t take much more, that it was already balancing on the edge.

 

/Rest assured, my friend; Elladan is asleep beside me. He is well./ Estel tucked a blanket around Elladan’s body and stroked the back of the half-Elf’s right hand. /I will leave for Imladris tomorrow. Elladan will return home within the next two days./

 

/Thank you… I must leave you now…/ He managed to finish that thought, but then his heart did something odd. It missed a beat… and another… and another. His eyes widened and he struggled for breath. Had he really demanded too much of himself and was he going to pay the ultimate price just after finding out that Glorfindel returned his feelings? Rapidly losing consciousness, a tendril of his still wandering thoughts reached out for Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel gasped, as an invisible force almost swept him out of the saddle. He doubled over; the fear, pain and longing that washed over him were too much to bear. The thought which then reached him made him fear the worst.

 

/Glorfindel… Help!/

 

Glorfindel clung to the saddle and buried his fingers in Asfaloth’s mane. “Erestor?”

 

Elrohir stared at Glorfindel with surprise and questions in his eyes. “What is amiss?”

 

“It is Erestor… The Valar help me, but I have to turn around and go back!” Erestor had told him to keep a close eye on Elrohir! The advisor had practically thrown him out to make sure the half-Elf wouldn’t leave alone. He couldn’t go back now! But the fear… the pain… the longing that had sounded in that thought worried him. And what worried him even more was the fact that Erestor had gone quiet. /Erestor? Answer me, Erestor! Don’t do this to me!/ But Erestor remained quiet and worry for the advisor’s well-being got the better of him. “Elrohir, I can’t accompany you. Something has happened to Erestor.”

 

Elrohir managed to push his own worries aside and nodded once. “Then go to him. I will be extra careful until I meet up with Estel and my twin.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart was breaking in two, torn as he was between his love for Erestor and affection for Elrohir and Elladan, who he had helped raise. This was the worst dilemma he had ever experienced.

 

“Go,” said Elrohir, calmly. “I can take care of myself. You trained me well.” Elrohir asked his mare to walk on and didn’t look back to see what choice Glorfindel had made, hoping that Glorfindel would return to Imladris.

 

Glorfindel felt guilty for deserting Elrohir, but Erestor calling out to him like that had scared him. Turning Asfaloth around, he squeezed with his heels, and the stallion understood. Taking off with high speed, Asfaloth hurried back to the Last Homely House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His charge was still soundly asleep and Elrond decided it was time for an ‘escape’ attempt. Although he would have loved to stay at the other Elf’s side, he also knew work was piling up on his desk. If he was to spend most of his time here, Erestor had to know so the advisor could take over his duties for the next few days.

 

Looking at the half-Elf in his arms, Elrond realized he was growing more certain that he *was* Elros with every passing minute. A younger version of Elros, judging by the lack of wrinkles on his forehead that showed above the bandages. But there were still similarities between their facial structures. Why hadn’t he seen that before? Probably because he had been to busy cleaning up the damage those Orcs had done. And there was still a considerable amount of swelling left, obscuring the real facial features. /Will I ever know for certain if it is you, Elros? How can I possible be a hundred percent sure?/ Aye, his heart told him that this was his long lost twin, but his head still argued that it couldn’t possible be. Why would Ilúvatar remake Elros?

 

Elrond realized he was driving himself insane with these questions and focused on slipping out of bed without waking his charge. The other Elf moaned at the loss and his hands reached for him, but Elrond was quicker and pushed a pillow into his patient’s hands. That seemed to soothe him and his charge returned to a more peaceful sleep. Sighing, Elrond straightened out his robes and walked toward the doorway. Before leaving the room however, he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. /You *are* Elros and I don’t need any proof./

 

In the next room, he encountered a healer and he asked him to sit with their patient. The healer quickly obliged and went into the little sick room to keep an eye on their charge. Reassured that ‘Elros’ was in the best possible hands, Elrond turned around and decided to head for his study first and then for Erestor’s rooms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir didn’t know what to make of this development. First, Glorfindel had been determined to stay with him to keep him safe, and now the Captain was speeding back to the Last Homely House because something was wrong with Erestor. Had the advisor farspoken with Glorfindel then? Erestor must have; how else would Glorfindel know something was wrong? Damn it, now he was worrying about his former tutor as well. /I do hope you are all right, Erestor./

 

But he couldn’t afford to spend more time worrying about Erestor when it was his twin he needed to worry about. Focusing on the connection that had tied them together since the day they were born, Elrohir let it pull him in the right direction. He reckoned reaching Elladan would take him less than a day. That same connection also told him Elladan was alive and that was the very thing he would cling to until he finally buried his twin in his arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

You Are Still The One.

Part 6

 

 

The palms of Glorfindel’s hands had turned sweaty and the leather reins almost slipped from his trembling fingers. Thankfully Asfaloth knew where his master was headed and took the lead, making sure Glorfindel arrived safe and in one piece in the courtyard. Glorfindel was off of Asfaloth’s back in a second and broke into a run once he was in the corridor. Running, he headed for Erestor’s rooms. His heart continued to thunder in his chest; something told him to hurry or else he might lose Erestor for all eternity.

 

He flung the door to Erestor’s rooms open and marched inside. A fist of fear tightened around his heart, finding Erestor unconscious and struggling for his next breath. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled Erestor into his arms. Concerned, Glorfindel tried to make Erestor wake up, but the eyes remained closed and Erestor gave no signal of awareness.

 

“What did you do? What did you do?” Rocking Erestor in his arms, he whispered tender endearments. Shock still had a tight hold on him and only slowly did he realize that Erestor needed a healer. “Elrond! I will take you to him! Elrond knows what to do!”

 

Acting instinctively, he lifted Erestor’s motionless form and cradled the dark-haired Elf’s body tight against his chest. “I won’t let you die, do you hear me?” He didn’t ask himself why he thought Erestor was dying, as Elves didn’t die in this way, but he just knew Erestor was on the brink of death and he couldn’t let that happen. “You will stay with me and you will give me a chance to make you happy. Damn it, Erestor, fight! Fight death! Don’t give in!” Erestor’s breathing was slowing down and had become extremely shallow. “Don’t you dare die on me!”

 

Unable to keep his emotions under control any more, tears left his eyes and flowed down his face. “Please, Erestor.” Running toward the healing wing, he began screaming Elrond’s name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond’s head whipped back, hearing Glorfindel call his name in obvious distress. Acting at once, he turned around and headed in the direction the screams were coming from. /Please, don’t let anything have happened to my children!/ It was his perpetual concern that one of his children might be injured and would die.

 

“Elrond! I am here! Help me!” Glorfindel ran toward Elrond.

 

Elrond’s mouth went dry, seeing the pitiful state Erestor was in. “What did you do, my friend?” Realizing he needed to take control of this situation, Elrond told Glorfindel to put Erestor down onto the floor. Calling for his healers, Elrond wasted no time and began to examine Erestor in the corridor whilst the healers prepared a bed for their newest patient. “What happened? Glorfindel, tell me!”

 

Glorfindel fell to his knees at Erestor’s side and managed to take hold of the advisor’s right hand, which he cradled in between his. “I don’t know exactly. Maybe farspeaking wore him down? But can that mere act exhaust him like this?”

 

“Farspeaking?” Elrond shook his head. “With whom?” Erestor was exhausted beyond words, icy cold to the touch and his inner light about to fade. Elrond bit his bottom lip; he had promised Erestor to never tell Glorfindel the truth, but could he keep that promise? Or did he have to break it?

 

“Elrond? He will live, won’t he? Please?” Glorfindel pleadingly looked at Elrond. “I can’t lose him now.”

 

Reading the love and dedication in Glorfindel’s azure eyes, Elrond realized the truth. “You love him. That is good. It will help Erestor recover.” Slowly, he pushed his arms beneath Erestor’s immobile body and then lifted him. “Follow me, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel jumped to his feet. “I can carry him.”

 

Elrond smiled, warmly. “You can sit with him for the next few days. Let me carry him for now.” Glorfindel shook over his entire body with emotion and Elrond wasn’t taking any chances. In his current state, Glorfindel might stumble or accidentally drop Erestor.

 

“He will live, then? Please tell me he will live!” Glorfindel rushed ahead of Elrond once he realized toward which bed the half-Elf was headed and pushed down the covers. “He feels cold… Why? Elves don’t feel cold.”

 

“This Elf does,” stated Elrond as he gently placed Erestor on the bed.

 

“But why?” Glorfindel sat down on the side of the bed and reclaimed Erestor’s hand.

 

“You will have to ask him that question himself,” said Elrond in a saddened voice. “I do hope he will tell you one day.” Elrond tucked the blankets in around Erestor’s form. “I suggest you sit with him, Glorfindel. Talk to him. Touch him. Make him aware of your presence.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond in horror. “But… don’t you need to feed him potions? Or use herbs to make him better? Aren’t you going to help him?”

 

Elrond stepped closer to Glorfindel and rested a hand on his Captain’s shoulder. Once he had established eye contact he said, “I cannot help Erestor with conventional means. He needs to heal himself.”

 

“I don’t understand! There must be something you can do to help him!” Glorfindel glared at Elrond. “He is dying!” Concern for Erestor made him lash out. “Don’t you care whether he lives or dies?”

 

Hearing those words hurt, but Elrond understood why Glorfindel was lashing out at him. The blond was worried and used the person nearest to him to vent his anger on. “Glorfindel, Erestor is very dear to me and I would give part of my life force to help him heal, but that isn’t what he needs.”

 

“You know what ails him then?” Elrond calmly answering him had settled his nerves and Glorfindel felt a tad more in control of his still raging emotions.

 

“Yes, I do. And I also know herbal potions won’t help.” Elrond looked deeply into Glorfindel’s troubled eyes. “But I can tell you this.”

 

“What?” Glorfindel clung to each word Elrond said.

 

“Erestor’s chances of survival will improve with your continued presence at his side. He loves you, and by the looks of it, you finally return his feelings. Love is such a powerful emotion, Glorfindel. It will pull him through.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I won’t leave his side!” His pleading eyes met Elrond’s once more. “Is there nothing you can do?”

 

“We can keep him warm,” said Elrond. “I can feed him herbal potions that will marginally strengthen him, but I cannot heal him, Glorfindel.”

 

“Do whatever you can to aid his recovery!” Glorfindel had inched closer to Erestor and now rested his back against the headboard, resting his legs on the bed. He pulled Erestor as close as possible and stroked the icy, pallid skin. “Do your part, and I will do mine.”

 

“Your part is the most important one, Glorfindel,” whispered Elrond beneath his breath. /And I do hope Erestor will tell you he bought your life with his./

 

Elrond instructed one of the healers to regularly check on Erestor and supply him with herbal tea and then stepped out of the room. It was Glorfindel’s presence and not his that would pull Erestor through in the end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan kept his gaze averted, displeased as he was that he was still feeling somewhat wobbly. Estel had helped him mount his horse and once the Ranger was satisfied that he wouldn’t fall off accidentally, Estel had mounted his own stallion. When Estel wanted to take the reins from his hands, Elladan protested. “I feel weak, yes! But I am more than capable of steering my horse in the desired direction!”

 

Estel smiled, reassuringly. If it had been up to him, he would have insisted they wait another day before leaving for Imladris, but the twin had been determined to leave as quickly as possible. To a certain degree, Estel understood; Elrohir would be worried witless and there was no way of knowing how the worried twin would react. It was important that the two brothers were reunited. “Just don’t fall off,” said Estel, teasingly. He brushed his shoulder-length hair away from his face and chuckled softly, seeing the expression in Elladan’s eyes. The twin hated being weak -- vulnerable. “If all goes well, we will arrive in Imladris the day after tomorrow.”

 

“That will have to do.” Elladan wanted to travel faster, but knew he had to slow down for now. Looking about, he realized that Estel was his only companion. “None of the other Rangers will accompany us?”

 

“We have seen tracks of several packs of Orcs,” started Estel, “There are more Orcs to kill. And as we are traveling in the opposite direction, I doubt we will run into the foul creatures.”

 

Elladan sighed, softly. A part of him wanted to take part in those fights, extracting revenge on the Orcs for taking his mother away from him. But another part longed to be reunited with his family – Elrohir especially.

 

“We will travel during the day and rest at night,” continued Estel. “You are still recovering, and it is safer to seek shelter during the night when we are most vulnerable.” His heart urged him to be careful with his childhood crush. Although Elladan had never – and would never – return his feelings, he was determined to take good care of him. He would make sure that Imladris’ heir reached his home safely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor?” Ecthelion blinked once, unwilling to believe the sight in front of him. He knelt beside the crumbled form and tried to pull Erestor into a sitting position, but the unconscious Elf was most uncooperative. “This is bad. This is really, really bad.” The question was, had Námo already noticed Erestor’s arrival? Could he outsmart the Vala? And should he?

 

Námo permitted the dead glances at the present -- at life on Arda -- and the last glimpse had told him that Erestor and Glorfindel had finally admitted their attraction to each other. So what was Erestor doing here when he should be on Arda with Glorfindel? “What are you doing in the Halls of Waiting?”

 

“Stupid question,” he muttered beneath his breath. “He died.” Death was the only way to gain entrance into the Halls of Waiting. “But I don’t want you here. I want you on Arda – alive.” He placed a hand on Erestor’s brow, desperately hoping to find that one, last spark inside Erestor’s being that would enable him to smuggle the advisor out of the Halls.

 

Ecthelion concentrated; the tendrils of his fëa reached out and probed Erestor’s current state. Was Erestor really dead? His eyes grew big, finding that one, last spark by which Erestor was still clinging to life. He couldn’t be completely certain, but he thought he felt an echo of Glorfindel’s being in Erestor’s fëa. “But of course! He struck a deal with Námo! Erestor is always connected to Glorfindel!” Nodding, he realized that his former lover was the only thing keeping Erestor alive. If he wanted to ensure Erestor’s return to Arda, he had to act now, before Námo found out.

 

“Ecthelion…”

 

Ecthelion froze in his movements, hearing Námo’s voice behind him. Oh no, he had so hoped to return Erestor to Glorfindel! “My Lord…”

 

Námo approached the two Firstborn and then sat on his heels opposite Ecthelion. “It is not your task to see to the dead.”

 

“He isn’t dead, my Lord,” said Ecthelion, calmly. “There is still life in him.”

 

“Is there?” Námo cocked his head. He first looked closely into Ecthelion’s eyes and only then turned his attention to Erestor. “He once risked his life for Glorfindel.”

 

His former lover’s name caused an ache deep in his heart; Ecthelion swallowed hard and then nodded. “Aye, he did. And he succeeded.”

 

Námo’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you would resent him for taking Glorfindel away from you.”

 

Ecthelion averted his eyes. “At first, I did.” Glorfindel and he had been reunited in death and his lover’s presence had made his existence here much more bearable. When Glorfindel had left, ripped away from him by Elrond and Erestor’s call, he had resented both Elves. He had felt as if they had damned him to eternal loneliness and that had hurt. Why hadn’t they pulled him back to Arda as well?

 

“Erestor is just one Elf, Ecthelion. He didn’t have the strength to bring you back as well. And his heart belongs to Glorfindel. You know that.” Námo carefully monitored Ecthelion’s reaction and the Firstborn didn’t disappoint him.

 

Ecthelion looked up, quite stunned. “What are you saying?” Námo was hinting at something he had never considered.

 

“He tried, Ecthelion. Erestor tried to bring the both of you back, but he failed. He only had the strength for one soul to be reborn. And bringing back Glorfindel cost him dearly. He has been weakened ever since.”

 

“He paid a high price,” whispered the dead warrior, still trying to accept what the Vala had just told him. Erestor had tried to restore him to life as well?

 

Námo gently stroked Erestor’s raven hair away from the Elf’s face. Ah, yes, Ecthelion was correct; there was still some life left in this one. “His place isn’t here yet.”

 

Ecthelion lifted his eyes and met Námo’s blue ones. “Will you send him back? Please?”

 

“Would that please you?” The Vala’s hand moved from Erestor’s hair to Ecthelion’s, which was as dark as the advisor’s. Erestor was Ecthelion’s mirror image in more ways than one.

 

“Aye, it would. I want Glorfindel to be happy.”

 

“And do you think Erestor has the power to make him happy?”

 

“Oh, yes. Erestor loves him deeply -- with a passion that equals my own. I loved Glorfindel once -- and a part of me still does.”

 

Námo respected Ecthelion’s honesty. “The ones we love always remain a part of us.”

 

“Yes… they do.” Ecthelion allowed himself one moment to mourn losing Glorfindel before concentrating on the task at hand. “What about Erestor, my Lord? Will you show mercy and return him to Glorfindel?”

 

“I don’t have to be merciful, Ecthelion. As long as there is still life in him, he doesn’t belong here. I will guide his soul back to Arda -- to Glorfindel.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” said Ecthelion, gratefully. His gaze shifted from the Dooms man of the Valar to Erestor. Leaning in closer, his cold lips touched Erestor’s feverish brow. “I hope Glorfindel and you will be happy, Erestor. Return to his side and keep him safe for me.”

 

Námo raised his right hand and passed it over Erestor’s body, which now became transparent. “Aye, return to Arda. Your time hasn’t come yet.”

 

Ecthelion shed one precious tear, which dripped onto Erestor’s fading face. His own form trembled when Erestor’s body vanished from the Halls of Waiting. “Please love him, Erestor. Please make him happy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened, feeling Erestor surge with life against him. “Erestor? Erestor!” Was the dark-haired Elf really regaining awareness? Rubbing Erestor’s icy fingers between the palms of his hands, he studied his beloved closely. The chocolate dark eyes, which had been closed, slowly opened -- unfocused and blind -- but they had opened, which fed Glorfindel all the hope he needed.

 

“Erestor? Can you hear me?” Kneeling beside his beloved’s form, he acted on instinct by wrapping his arms around Erestor and pulling him close. Rocking the advisor softly, he mumbled endearments into the other Elf’s ear, hoping to draw him back.

 

A slicing cold had taken possession of his body and the chill that paralyzed his bones was almost too much to bear. A mute scream left his lips and he trembled minutely, finally growing aware of his surroundings.

 

Glorfindel gently laid Erestor down onto the bed, pulled the blankets into place again and curled himself around the raven-haired Elf. “I am here, my love; I am here.”

 

Erestor found it hard to focus his gaze, but Glorfindel’s scent easily invaded his nostrils, telling him who was holding him so tight. /Oh, Glorfindel, I thought I had lost you forever!/ Tears flowed from his eyes and he trembled violently over his entire body.

 

Glorfindel acted at once, protectively cradling Erestor close and rubbing the chilly skin beneath his hands. “You are so cold, Erestor. Why do you always feel so cold?”

 

Still trembling, Erestor closed his eyes in fatigue and snuggled closer to Glorfindel. The blond’s body heat was a pure blessing and he tried to soak up as much of it as possible. /I survived. I somehow survived. I was dead… I think./ Confused, his fingers clawed at Glorfindel’s clothes, pulling the blond even closer.

 

“I am here, my love. Don’t be afraid. All is well.” Glorfindel stroked the long raven hair, wishing he could do more for Erestor. “I am holding you -- sharing my body warmth with you. Please stay with me, Erestor. Don’t ever leave me again.” He had already been left behind too many times in his life!

 

Erestor wanted to reassure Glorfindel that he would never leave him, but he lacked the energy to do so. He felt as weak as a newborn and all he could do was rest against Glorfindel.

 

“You came back to me,” whispered Glorfindel, still rubbing Erestor’s icy skin. Relieved, he noticed that his beloved’s skin was warming beneath his touch. “You came back to me,” he repeated. “And now you have to stay -- forever. Stay with me forever. I don’t want to be without you ever again.”

 

Erestor somehow found the strength to raise a hand and rest it atop Glorfindel’s hair. Caressing the golden strands, he hoped the gesture comforted the warrior and would calm him down. He wished he was capable of speech, but his vocal chords weren’t working yet.

 

The fact that Erestor was tenderly stroking his hair *did* reassure and comfort Glorfindel and his anxiety lessened. Erestor *had* come back to him and was already strong enough to return his caresses. “All will be well eventually, Erestor. I promise you. I will love you so much that you will never be able to leave me again.”

 

/I would never willingly leave you, my love,/ thought Erestor, wishing Glorfindel could somehow hear his thoughts. /I want to spend the rest of my life with you./

 

“So do I,” whispered Glorfindel, who then pressed a kiss onto Erestor’s exposed throat. “The rest of my life, and all of eternity.”

 

A smile formed on Erestor’s face as he drifted off into a healing sleep. Maybe Glorfindel had heard him after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/He didn’t notice I was gone,/ realized Elrond, relieved to find his charge still peacefully asleep. Privately, he had begun dubbing him Elros, and Eden had been discarded. He had always trusted in his instincts and they wouldn’t fail him now. This was Elros -- he knew it for certain.

 

Elrond sat down on the side of the bed and studied the other half-Elf. He cursed the fact that the bandages hid a large part of the other Elf’s facial features and he was tempted to remove the fabric, but held himself back. Those eyes needed time to heal -- needed the shelter of the darkness the bandages provided. He would have to be patient.

 

His fingertips ghosted over the other half-Elf’s brow. /You are Elros. Every cell in my body tells me so. I know you. I have known you for so long./ The question that *did* keep him busy was why Ilúvatar would breathe life back into Elros’ soul. Would Elros ever be able to answer that question? He doubted it.

 

Strands of raven hair tumbled between his fingertips. The texture and dark color matched his exactly. How many coincidences could there be? Not coincidences, he reminded himself. He didn’t believe in them.

 

Rubbing the hair between his fingers, he deeply inhaled his charge’s scent, which was without any doubt his twin’s. Maybe he could remove the bandages tomorrow evening, when Arien had set, and Ithil’s soft moonlight would illuminate the room. He longed to look into the gray eyes, which he just knew where hiding beneath the fabric.

 

Elrond made himself comfortable, pulled his charge into his arms and dreamt of the moment when he could finally lay eyes on his twin again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Endless, long corridors… He was running down these corridors and he felt like he had been running his entire life. These surroundings seemed familiar, but he just couldn’t identify his location. Stone walls, wooden doors, chandeliers, and large tapestries made up his surroundings. Although he wanted to stop running, he found he couldn’t come to a standstill. Something, or someone, was making him run.

 

/Stop running…/

 

“I can’t!” The weakened half-Elf stirred in the bed, but didn’t wake up, lulled into a sense of safety by Elrond’s close proximity. /I can’t stop!/

 

/Then run toward me instead of away from me!/

 

/Where are you, then? I can’t see you!/ It was Elrond’s voice that was telling him to stop running away, and he *did* want to run toward the half-Elf instead. But where was Elrond? How to find him?

 

/Listen to me. Allow yourself to be pulled toward me. Our bond will guide you. Trust in our connection./ Elrond somehow knew he was dreaming and had managed to take control of his dreamscape. Elros was running away from him and he couldn’t allow that. Now that his twin had returned to him, he wanted Elros to remain close!

 

/Our bond? Our connection?/ In his sleep, a deep frown appeared on the injured half-Elf’s brow. /What bond? What connection?/

 

/Focus inward and find the truth in your heart./ Elrond didn’t know what would happen next. He hoped Elros would see and accept the truth, but was his severely traumatized twin ready for that yet?

 

Confused, he did as Elrond bid him and he focused within. What he found shocked him. Images -- were they memories? -- appeared before his mind’s eye. Images of Elrond -- a much younger Elrond. They were holding hands, looking each other deeply in the eye. Then the image changed and he found himself on his death bed, releasing his last breath. Elrond was there as well, holding his hand once more, and whispering soft, reassuring words.

 

And then he saw his name. It appeared in dark blue letters in his mind. Then the letters changed into waves, which crashed onto the shores of the Havens of Sirion. Oh, his memories returned at a nauseating speed! /Eden isn’t my real name./ When Erestor had suggested that name, he had liked it, but it had still felt wrong. /Elros is./

 

/Aye, it is. Do you know who you are, then?/ Elrond, who had woken the moment Elros had regained his memories and his awareness, now gently caressed his charge’s face. /Do you remember?/

 

/I remember./ Elros wished he could look at his twin, but then realized he didn’t need his eyesight to ‘see’ his brother. Raising his hands, he placed the palms against either side of Elrond’s head. Tenderly, he began to explore Elrond’s facial features, smiling when they matched the face he still saw in his mind. /Gwenneth, I don’t understand this. How can it be?/ With remembrance came disbelief. /I am dead./

 

/I don’t know the answer to that question, Elros,/ sent Elrond, pleased he could finally call his charge by his proper name. /I only know that you are here -- with me. That you returned to me./

 

/But this is impossible!/ Elros traced his twin’s eyebrow, recalling the way Elrond used to raise them whenever his younger twin was upset or frustrated.

 

/Maybe we shouldn’t question this development. Who are we to question Ilúvatar’s will? We should accept -- no, embrace! -- this reunion instead!/

 

Unable to hold his tears back any longer, Elros released them, wetting the bandages. /Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I ever did, gwenneth./

 

/But you will never leave me again, will you, Elros? Please promise you will always stay with me. Always! Even death won’t part us! I didn’t follow you into death when you died, but I won’t let you get away ever again!/

 

Elros shivered at hearing his twin’s promise to follow him into death. /Don’t say such a thing! Your family needs you!/

 

/My wife left me, Elros. My children long reached majority. I am no longer needed here./

 

/You are wrong, gwenneth. So very wrong. *I* need you. I will always need you./ This time, Elros took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Elrond -- even if his movement was a bit awkward due to his injuries. /I will always need you, gwenneth,/ he promised, /and I will always love you./

 

Those last few words caused Elrond to swallow hard. Love… Elros had mentioned love. Did his twin also remember just how much they had loved each other?


	7. Chapter 7

You Are Still The One.

Part 7

 

 

Elladan sensed Elrohir’s growing presence and smiled. “My brother will meet with us in the morning.”

 

Estel wasn’t surprised to learn this. The connection between the twins had always been strong. “He grew impatient, then?”

 

“We are seldom apart,” said Elladan, musing. “And when we are, we feel… lost.”

 

Estel looked at the sky, which was growing increasingly darker. “We should make camp for the night. When traveling in the dark, we present an easy target; especially now that you are still mending from that attack.”

 

“I am only experiencing a slight headache,” said Elladan, reassuringly. But being honest with himself, he had to admit he would like to rest. They had been riding for most of the day and the trod was gradually worsening the throbbing sensation in his head. /Slight headache?/ That was quite the understatement, but he didn’t want to worry Estel. All he needed was rest.

 

Estel told his horse to come to a halt. Looking about, he nodded. “This is an excellent spot to spend the night.” Dismounting, he looked Elladan in the eye, telling him with a stern look that he was serious and that they wouldn’t travel further tonight.

 

Elladan resigned himself to the situation and dismounted as well. The moment his feet touched the ground, he swayed, but was immediately steadied by Estel. “Thank you.”

 

Smiling, Estel helped Elladan sit down. The horses -- hungry -- began to graze and Estel busied himself with building a small fire. “We don’t want to draw too much attention.” Although he believed their surroundings to be safe, he was taking as little risk as possible. “Here, this is all we have.”

 

Elladan gratefully accepted the dried meat and old bread and began to eat. Estel handed him the water skin and he drank his fill. Looking at Estel, he wondered about his foster-brother. “I didn’t properly thank you yet for saving my life. If you hadn’t come to the rescue…”

 

“You should thank Erestor the next time you see him. If it hadn’t been for him reaching out to me, I wouldn’t have arrived in time.” He refused to think of what could have happened had he arrived too late. And no, he wasn’t picturing finding Elladan’s lifeless body. He had arrived in time; that was the only thing that mattered. Elladan unexpectedly leaned in closer and his face now hovered only inches away from his. His breath caught and he smiled involuntarily. Although he had accepted a long time ago that Elladan and he could never be, he would always have a weak spot for the oldest twin.

 

“But it was *you* and not Erestor who killed the Orc,” whispered Elladan, sensually. He had finally found a way to repay Estel for his help earlier. He pressed his lips against Estel’s, tenderly kissing the Ranger. He clearly caught the soft sigh that escaped from Estel’s mouth into his and smiled gently. “Thank you.”

 

Estel’s eyes sparkled with pleasure. “You are more than welcome.” After a moment’s hesitation, he added, “Do you have any idea how long I have fantasized about that?”

 

“About me kissing you?” Elladan chuckled, wickedly. “For quite some decades, I reckon.”

 

“Ah, you knew, then?” Estel wasn’t really surprised. “You choose not to act on it?”

 

“I don’t return your feelings, Estel,” replied Elladan. “In time your heart will belong to someone else, and I am not meddling.” Although he hadn’t told anyone -- except for Elrohir that was -- he had inherited his father’s gift of foresight and he had seen glimpses of the future, which had revealed Estel and Arwen’s love to him.

 

“I can accept that,” said Estel, “and please forgive me my curiosity, but your heart… Does it already belong to someone?”

 

Elladan flinched and hoped Estel didn’t notice his sudden discomfort. “Aye, it does.”

 

“But you aren’t telling me.”

 

“Nay, I am not giving you his name.” Elladan gave Estel a long and thoughtful look.

 

“You saved my life, for which I am grateful, but please don’t pry any further. Trust me, it is better for you to not know.”

 

“I will take your word for that,” said Estel, pondering everything he had learned. “A change of subject, then?”

 

“I would prefer to sleep, my friend. My head still hurts and rest would help.”

 

“Of course. I should have thought of that.” Estel wrapped an arm around Elladan and they made each other comfortable, leaning in to find warmth and support. “But I want you to know that I will always cherish that kiss.”

 

Elladan smiled, ruefully. /I know Arwen and you will be happy, Estel. There is no place for me in your life. You will have your own family -- and a son. I, however, will never have a mate or an heir./ Saddened, and growing depressed by this line of thinking, he closed his eyes to lock out his surroundings and forced himself to fall asleep.

 

During the night, Estel held Elladan close -- keenly feeling the half-Elf’s pain and thusly watching over him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am never letting you out of my sight again!” Glorfindel was determined to make certain that Erestor could never leave him again and had climbed onto the poor advisor, straddling his hips and laying atop of him. He rested most of his weight on his knees and elbows as to not crush the exhausted Elf. “Please, Elbereth, don’t let anyone enter.” He would be the laughing stock for days, but did he really care? Not as long as Erestor was safely cradled beneath him. “Never… You are mine now and I am possessive.”

 

/Oh, I recall you being possessive, my dear./ Ecthelion had obtained permission from Námo to keep an eye on the two Elves. Finding Erestor in the Halls of Waiting had shocked him and had urged him to watch over the dark-haired advisor. And there was also the ‘small’ matter of Erestor confessing to Glorfindel about the blond’s rebirth. It was about time Glorfindel learned the truth, and he was here to ensure Erestor told the blond.

 

“Erestor? Wake up? Please? You have been sleeping for hours! I am lonely… I need you!” Glorfindel had been trying to wake Erestor for the last half hour -- unsuccessfully so far. Now, he was going to try emotional blackmail. Maybe his words would penetrate the deep recesses of Erestor’s subconscious and urge him to wake up. “Erestor? Love? Please… I need you.”

 

Invisible to Elven eyes, Ecthelion stood in the corner of the room, chuckling. He remembered Glorfindel pulling that one on him as well in the past. Glorfindel could be wicked and manipulative if it suited his needs. /And this time the ‘victim’ is Erestor./ Studying the bits of Erestor he could see beneath Glorfindel’s form, he reminisced on the fact that the advisor and he looked much alike. Glorfindel’s taste in lovers hadn’t changed as much as the blond might think.

 

A soft sigh tumbled from Erestor’s lips and caught Glorfindel’s, as well as Ecthelion’s, attention. The dead warrior grew alert, knowing he wasn’t invisible to the advisor, as it was necessary Erestor saw him.

 

“You… hea…vy…” One of Erestor’s eyes opened and focused on Glorfindel. Finding the blond this incredibly close almost took his breath away, and he deeply inhaled the other Elf’s scent.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry, love.” But contrary to his apology, Glorfindel didn’t move, entranced as he finally looked into Erestor’s dark eyes again. “I worried about you. I was afraid you would leave me.”

 

“And… that’s why… you are… atop of me… now?” Erestor shifted minutely beneath Glorfindel, equally entranced by having his beloved this close. “Water?” His throat felt like sand paper and he craved a drink.

 

“Hm, that implies me moving off of you, doesn’t it?” And Glorfindel wasn’t really inclined to do so. But seeing the pleading expression in Erestor’s eyes, he knew what he had to do. “I am only moving off under protest.” He shifted, and then moved off of the bed. Sitting on the edge, he reached for the tea pot and poured some of the still hot liquid. “I reckon tea is fine too?”

 

Erestor, who still felt weak, managed to push himself into a reclining position. Leaning back into the pillows, he studied Glorfindel. He felt light-headed and incredibly weak, but he was alive, a fact that stunned him. “I died.”

 

Glorfindel dropped the cup and the porcelain shattered into shards when it hit the floor. Wide-eyed, he stared at Erestor. “You what?”

 

Realizing his admission had shocked Glorfindel, Erestor felt guilty. “I shouldn’t have said that so directly.”

 

“You… died?” Glorfindel swallowed. A lump of emotions had formed in his throat at learning this. “But… Námo would never allow you to leave again.”

 

/Be careful what you tell him, Erestor,/ said Ecthelion, who now moved closer to the bed, revealing himself to the weakened Elf. /Keep me out of this./

 

Erestor sucked in his breath, finding the specter standing at the foot end of his bed. “You?”

 

Worried for his beloved’s state of mind, Glorfindel looked over his shoulder. “There is no one else in here, Erestor.”

 

/Glorfindel cannot see me,/ supplied Ecthelion. /Only you can./

 

“Why are you here?” Erestor trembled and reached for Glorfindel’s hand for support. Thoughts of drinking his tea had deserted him, finding himself face-to-face with his former rival.

 

“Who is? Erestor?” His worry increased and Glorfindel reassuringly stroked the inside of Erestor’s wrist. “Please talk to *me*, love.”

 

/I am here to make certain the lies between Glorfindel and you will stop. You need to tell him you brought him back./ Ecthelion’s expression softened, seeing Erestor’s distress. /He once asked you why you always feel cold. Why you are tired constantly, why the mere act of farspeaking exhausts you in this manner. You owe him the truth. The whole truth!/

 

Glorfindel’s brow furrowed with concern. “Erestor?” He inched closer to the shaky advisor and ended up sitting next to Erestor. Slowly, he brought his arms up behind Erestor’s back and then pulled him close, rocking him gently. “Don’t think of the Halls of Waiting. Don’t torment yourself in that way.”

 

Erestor frowned against Glorfindel’s shoulder, whilst his gaze remained locked on Ecthelion’s transparent form. /I cannot tell him./

 

/And why is that?/ Ecthelion raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. /What are you afraid of?/

 

/I am afraid of losing Glorfindel,/ admitted Erestor. /I am afraid of what his reaction will be when he finds out it was my life force that brought him back to life. I don’t want him to stay with me out of guilt or pity./

 

Ecthelion shook his head. /You fear too much./

 

/Maybe./ Erestor briefly closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of Glorfindel’s fingers combing through his hair.

 

/I won’t leave here until Glorfindel knows the truth, Erestor. He deserves no less./ Ecthelion’s heart ached with remembrance, seeing Glorfindel shower Erestor’s raven hair with butterfly kisses. Millennia ago, the blond had pressed those lips onto *his* hair. But he couldn’t feel jealous, or even cross. Glorfindel and Erestor had found love -- true love -- and he was happy for them. /But I will allow you to do so in your own time./

 

Erestor sighed deeply, which immediately caught Glorfindel’s attention. “Are you still thirsty? I can fetch a new cup… Or spring water.” He wanted to help -- soothe -- be there for Erestor in whatever possible way. When Erestor looked him in the eye, Glorfindel became apprehensive, seeing tears lurk in the chocolate brown depths.

 

Erestor managed to compose himself. Ecthelion was right, of course; Elrond had told him countless times to be honest with Glorfindel, but he had lacked the courage to follow through. “There is something I need to tell you.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat and his eyes filled with an expression of dread. “Please don’t tell me that you have changed your mind. Please tell me you still love me. I couldn’t bear being rejected now.”

 

“Hush, love, it is nothing like that.” Erestor moistened his lips and looked Glorfindel in the eye. “I love you. I have always loved you and I *will* love you until the day I die.” Glorfindel’s relieved sigh wasn’t lost on Erestor. “I need to tell you something else…” He grew quiet again, unable to speak the words.

 

/Erestor, tell him!/ Ecthelion had moved closer and gave the advisor a stern look. /Or I will haunt your steps forever./

 

Glorfindel was absolutely clueless as to what was going on, and his distress increased. “What is it, love?”

 

Erestor partly freed himself of the embrace so he could make eye-contact with the blond. Ecthelion was right; Glorfindel didn’t deserve any less. “Elrond called out to Námo, requesting your return.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “Aye, he told me so.” Why was Erestor bringing this up now? The subject obviously caused Erestor to be upset and he was about to suggest they stopped discussing this when his beloved addressed him once more.

 

“But Námo demanded a price be paid for your return.” Erestor paled and fidgeted with the corner of the sheet.

 

“A price?” This was new. Glorfindel blinked in surprise. “What sort of price?” He hated the fact that Erestor was trembling against him and wished he could take away his beloved’s distress, but apparently Erestor needed to get this out into the open and he couldn’t blame him for not wanting any secrets between them. Erestor had already kept this from him for much too long.

 

“Aye, a price…” Erestor shivered and averted his eyes; his courage deserting him once more.

 

/Tell him. Glorfindel will understand./ Ecthelion tried to encourage the wavering advisor and lent him some of his strength. He saw how hard coming clean was on Erestor, but he also knew how important it was Glorfindel knew.

 

“In order for you to return to Arda, life energy was needed. I sacrificed a part of me to bring you back.” Erestor bit his bottom lip and inched away from Glorfindel who had tensed against him. “That is why I feel cold all the time. That’s why farspeaking exhausts me these days. I have little of my life energy left.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head, shocked. “You did *what*?”

 

/The whole truth, Erestor,/ sent Ecthelion, catching the advisor’s surprised expression. /Tell him everything./

 

/I don’t want to!/ But Erestor obeyed eventually. “I had too little left to bring Ecthelion back as well. I wanted to… I tried… But I almost died myself and Elrond had to call me back.”

 

Glorfindel panted softly. “You tried to bring him back with me?” He had never known!

 

“But I failed. I know how much you love him and --”

 

“Erestor!” Glorfindel grabbed the advisor’s shoulders, momentarily forgetting he was dealing with a weakened Elf. All he cared about was getting through to Erestor. “You almost died bringing me back to life! What were you thinking?”

 

“I love you,” offered Erestor, softly. “I love you so much. When Námo proposed this deal I didn’t need to think twice about it. I would have been content to watch you and Ecthelion had I been strong enough to ensure his return as well. All that mattered to me was having you close again. And Elrond needed you. He needed you so much!”

 

Glorfindel was still in the throes of shock and simply stared at the dark-haired Elf in his arms. “I cannot believe you risked your life to bring me back.”

 

“It was a small price to pay for having you close again.” Erestor smiled, shyly. He rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder, melting into the embrace.

 

“And yet you never told me. You never told me about your part in my rebirth… or that you loved me. Why?” Glorfindel tenderly stroked Erestor’s raven hair.

 

“I didn’t dare risk it. I wouldn’t have survived being rejected and I didn’t want you to be with me because you pitied me, or felt guilty.” Tears built in his eyes.

 

“Oh, Erestor, you should have told me!” Glorfindel shook his head at such folly. “Erestor?” He placed his fingers beneath Erestor’s chin and lifted the Elf’s head so they could look each other in the eye. “Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you for bringing love back into my life.”

 

Erestor’s worries slowly faded. “I love you, Glorfindel.”

 

“And I love you.” Glorfindel considered putting his feelings into words, but then realized that no words could convey what he felt for Erestor. So instead he leaned in closer and tenderly kissed Erestor’s lips -- confirming their love all over again.

 

Ecthelion smiled, happy for them, and then Námo’s call came to him; the Vala was calling him back to the Halls. Before he left, there was one more thing he wanted to do.

 

/Be happy,/ he sent to Erestor as he moved across the room. /Accept Glorfindel’s love./

 

Erestor watched as the specter brushed ghostly lips over Glorfindel's brow, undetected. The love that Ecthelion felt for the blond was palpable, and Erestor realized how much he had given for Glorfindel's happiness. /I will, Ecthelion. I think I finally understand. I will let him love me and I will love him back./

 

Ecthelion smiled and bestowed one final caress to Glorfindel's cheek. The next moment, he vanished from the room, leaving the happy couple alone.

 

“Erestor? I want to make you a promise,” whispered Glorfindel into Erestor’s left ear. After bestowing a cat-like lick onto the arch, he added, “I vow that I will keep you warm -- forever.”

 

That promise brought tears to Erestor’s eyes and they flowed down his cheeks.

 

“Are you crying?” What had he done wrong? Shouldn’t he have said that?

 

“Aye, I am… But they are tears of bliss, Glorfindel. I am so happy and hearing you say that…” He had felt cold for so long!

 

Again, words eluded him, and Glorfindel kissed the top of Erestor’s head instead. “You will never be alone, feel unloved, or cold again.” Glorfindel pulled Erestor as close as possible and held him tight. From this moment on, he would love Erestor and see to his lover’s every need.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir came upon his twin and Estel in the morning. Ignoring Estel for the moment, he jumped from his horse and ran toward Elladan, who was still comfortably seated against a tree. “You scared me! Never do that again! What were you thinking going after those Orcs on your own?”

 

Elladan caught Elrohir when his brother knelt beside him and wrapped his arms around his twin’s trembling form. To his right, Estel snorted in amusement and Elladan gave his foster-brother an admonishing look. “Hush, brother. I am all right.”

 

Elrohir pulled away slightly so he could study his twin. It was true; Elladan seemed unharmed. “But I felt your pain!”

 

“Estel freed me and I have healed from the injuries those vile creatures inflicted. Stop worrying about me, Elrohir. I am tougher than you think!” Although he tried to smile Elrohir’s concerns away, he was deeply touched that his brother had come after him. “I am sorry I left your side.” Things always seemed to fall apart when they were apart. “I will stay close to you from this moment on.”

 

Estel was watching them, and after a frown had appeared and then vanished on his brow, he realized the truth about them. But did Elladan and Elrohir know themselves? /It is not my place to tell them. If they haven’t realized their love yet, they will in time./ Estel smiled, turned away from them and readied the horses for their departure. There was no doubt in his mind that the twins would discover and admit their love one day. And when they finally did, love would rule supremely in Imladris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elros listened to Elrond’s steady breathing, which told him that his twin had fallen asleep sometime during the night; a night that had exhausted both of them.

 

Memories still reappeared in his mind, revealing more of his past to him. When the Orcs had found him he had been on his way to Imladris. His parents had told him it was the best place for him to live, being half-Elven. His mother hailed from Imladris and had told him to seek out Lord Elrond. He had left them with a burdened heart as he loved his parents dearly. They were farmers, honest and hard-working people and he would have been content to remain with them, if it hadn’t been for that unrest in his heart. Somehow, he had always known that his destiny lay elsewhere.

 

And now that he had found his destiny, he couldn’t look at his twin because these accursed bandages kept him in the dark! Raising one hand, he fumbled with the bandages and a few moments later they began to loosen. Elros awkwardly pushed them away from his face and they slipped over his head and onto the pillow. Cool air brushed against his eyelids, which were still tightly closed. Did he dare open them? What if he was blind? What if he could never see Elrond again?

 

His eyes hesitantly opened and he blinked when Arien’s bright beams momentarily blinded him. Slowly his eyes grew used to the light again and he made out a dark form cradled against him. Tears built in his eyes when he finally recognized his twin’s features. Elrond was still soundly asleep and unaware his twin had regained his eyesight. Elros planned on keeping it that way for a few more minutes. He wanted to study his twin.

 

The first thing he noticed were the lines, deeply etched into Elrond’s brow, which spoke of loss and suffering. Life had been hard on his twin. Even in his sleep, a deep frown remained etched onto his forehead and Elros was tempted to smooth it away with his fingertips. But he stopped himself in time, realizing such an action would wake his brother.

 

The gray eyes were closed in sleep. Elrond and he had always slept with their eyes closed and he wished for them to open in time -- but not just yet. His fingertips slowly caressed the long, dark strands of his twin’s hair. Seeing the knots brought a brilliant smile to his face. This had started during their early childhood. He had always teased Elrond by putting those knots into his hair. Getting rid of them again usually took Elrond quite some time. /And now he puts them in himself?/ Was it Elrond’s way to remember him? To keep him alive in his memory?

 

Elrond had grown old -- a fact that worried and surprised him. Elves were supposed to be ageless, but Elrond’s suffering clearly showed on his facial features. /And he is fully Elven now./ He recalled them making their choices and he still heard Elrond pleading with him to change his. /I had to make that choice, gwenneth. My path led me away from you. I never wanted to let you go, but I had to./ On his death bed Elrond had sought him out, declaring his love all over again, regardless of the fact that his twin had grown old, gray and as good as blind. Was it Elrond’s love that had brought him back?

 

“Elros?” Elrond’s eyes opened and met his twin’s. “What?” Where were the bandages? Concerned, he wondered about the consequences now that the eyes were no longer sheltered, but then he realized Elros was actually looking at him -- seeing him! “Gweniaur…” whispered Elrond, breathlessly, finally able to recognize his twin’s facial features, which were a mirror image of his. A younger mirror image, less wrinkled and worn.

 

“Aye, I see you, Elrond,” said Elros, confirming his twin’s suspicions. “And my memory has also returned to me. I was on my way to Imladris when those beasts caught me. I wanted to live here; my mother had told me to seek out this place and its master. I would have asked of you to be allowed to stay here. We would have met under completely different circumstances.”

 

“I wish I had known you were on your way. I would have sent out an escort to keep you safe!” Elrond carefully placed his hands on either side of his twin’s head and looked deeply into Elros’ gray eyes, which were of the same color as his. “I have missed having you close, Elros. I am still trying to understand -- to accept that you are back in my life again. I thank Ilúvatar on my knees for this gift.”

 

“Oh, Elrond, I remember *everything*,” said Elros, moistening his lips and closely monitoring his brother’s reaction. “And I really mean *everything*.”

 

Elrond’s breath caught. “You do?”

 

“I remember doing this…” Elros leaned in closer and pressed his lips onto Elrond’s. “I remember doing other things as well and I want to do them again.”

 

Elrond’s heart thundered madly in his chest. “I…” Unable to find the right words, he allowed Elros to claim his lips again. This time a more possessive kiss took his breath away and he closed his eyes in surrender. /I love you still./

 

Elros smiled, happily. /I don’t know why I was returned to you. I don’t know the greater plan of this, but for now I am content to hold you and love you back. And I promise you something; I will stay with you forever and when my time to choose comes I will ask to belong to the Firstborn. /Twin sighs left their lips as they snuggled closer and resumed their kissing.

 

A dream, which Elrond had never thought could come true, *had* come true after all. He had Elros back – his twin *and* his first lover.

 

The End.

April 2004


End file.
